Time Machine
by Itsuka Akira
Summary: When memories come out like a Pandora box which opened, i can't control myself. Why can't i forget it for forever ? Why is it always in my heart ? Why ? Because one mistake and one regret, i can't bring it back. Can you give me time machine ? Pairing : Taemark
1. Chapter 1 - One Mistake

Time Machine

Author : Itsuka Akira

Disclaimer : I don't own this story... Tokoh bukan milik author dan bila ada kesamaan ide hanya kebetulan semata.. Terinspirasi dari lagu Time Machine – SNSD.

Copyright : Tokoh adalah milik sang pencipta, keluarga, dan SM Entertaiment...

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Little AU

Casts : Mark Lee NCT, Lee Taeyong NCT, NCT Member and Other casts

Pairing : Lee Taeyong NCT x Mark Lee NCT (GS)

Rated : T

Summary : When memories come out like a Pandora box which opened, i can't control myself. Why can't i forget it for forever ? Why is it always in my heart ? Why ? Because one mistake and one regret, i can't bring it back. Can you give me time machine ?

Chapter 1 – One Mistake

Keringatnya bercucuran dengan deras. Demi Tuhan, sudah berjam-jam ia berlatih koreografi ini. Tak ada waktu lagi. Tinggal sebentar lagi. Dia tak punya waktu lagi. Jam dinding berdetik seolah menunjukkan waktunya tubuh ringkih itu istirahat. Mark Lee, pemuda yang kelelahan itu kini mendudukkan dirinya. Hatinya begitu sakit, bingung, entah apa. Jaemin, Na Jaemin, rekan setim di bawah pimpinannya yang seharusnya bisa ikut comeback di album ini kini harus kembali ditelan kekecewaan karena CEO SM Entertaiment lagi-lagi menghalangi jalannya comeback. Otaknya seakan mau meledak saat ini. Ia tak bisa membagi semuanya dengan membernya yang lain atau mereka akan ikut terseret dalam permainan CEO SM Entertaiment. Ingin ia menangis namun ia berada di kandang lawan. Ia akan terlihat lemah.

Jujur dalam hati, Mark menyesal mengikuti permainan sang CEO SM Entertaiment. Ia harus menulis pesan yang menyakiti semuanya. Ia menulis seven of us tapi semuanya berubah. Rumor di luar sana membua kepalanya semakin sakit dan serasa pecah. Demi Tuhan, Jaemin tetap timnya. Jaemin tetap sahabatnya sejak masa sebelum debut. SM benar-benar seperti menguji dirinya dan penggemar. Berulang kali ia mengendap-endap keluar dorm hanya untuk melihat kondisi Jaemin. Ia sengaja datang ke rumah Jaemin setiap malam untuk memantau kondisinya. Entah lelah atau apapun, setidaknya Mark bisa menemukan kelegaan setiap melihat senyuman manis Jaemin. Matanya ingin tertutup jika saja ia tak mendengar langkah kaki ke arahnya.

" Kau belum pulang, Mark ? " tanya sebuah suara yang selalu ia rindukan.

" Hansol-hyung ", seru Mark sebelum menubrukkan dirinya ke tubuh tinggi itu.

Seketika itu air matanya menetes. Usapan lembut tangan Hansol di kepalanya sudah lebih dari cukup menghilangkan semuanya. Meski tak semuanya bisa hilang.

" Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Aku tak bisa selalu di sampingmu. Aku tak bisa menghapus air mata yeodongsaeng kesayanganku ini. Unnie merasa bersalah jika kau seperti ini ", ujar Hansol sambil mengelus rambut Mark.

Lelehan air mata yang mengalir di pipi Mark terlihat begitu jelas ketika Mark mendongakkan kepalanya. Jujur Hansol ingin kembali pada saat ia bisa melindungi semua sahabatnya. Saat ia masih menjadi leader mereka semua. Saat ia dapat menentang keras CEO SM Entertaiment tanpa rasa takut karena ada Mark di sampingnya. Tangannya terus mengelus rambut Mark yang tak lagi hitam seperti dulu. Ia tahu setahun ini Mark terlalu dipaksakan bekerja. Mata rusanya berusaha memancarkan ketegaran.

" Apa yang sajangnim katakan ? " tanya Hansol berhati-hati.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Baiklah kita pulang dulu. Kita bahas semuanya di jalan ".

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya. Memang tak biasa jika ia pergi bersama Mark terutama ketika status keduanya berbeda. Mark bukan lagi salah satu orang yang dipimpinnya. Ia sudah debut bukan lagi trainee seperti Hansol. Jujur memang ada perbedaan besar saat ia masih tergabung dengan SMRookies bersama teman-temannya dibanding dengan saat temannya debut kini. Mereka ibarat saling tak mengenal meski sering kali berpapasan. Jika saja ia tak terikat dengan Johnny, mungkin Hansol sudah mengemasi barangnya dan pulang ke Busan. Rumor semacam ini tak hanya menimpa Mark, Jaemin, namun juga dirinya. Rumor dirinya keluar dari SM bahkan membuat hubungannya dan Johnny merenggang. Terlalu banyak rumor yang beredar hingga satu sama lain tak saling mempercayai.

Hansol sempat membeli dua gelas kopi untuk dirinya dan Mark sebelum melajukan mobilnya ke arah dorm NCT. Ia memberikan kopinya pada Mark dan berhenti di tepi sungai Han.

" Apa yang sajangnim katakan ? "

Mark menghela napasnya. Terlalu berat. Ya memang terlalu berat mengungkapkannya.

" Jaeminnie tidak bisa melanjutkan langkahnya sebagai Dream. Sajangnim bilang menunggu bukanlah pilihan tepat. Sajangnim ingin mengeluarkan Jaemin. Aku bingung unnie ingin berbagi dengan siapa. Aku tak yakin bisa mengatakannya pada Sooman-seosaengnim sementara sajangnim selalu menekan seosaengnim ".

" Kau akan menyerah dan membiarkan sajangnim mempermainkan kita seperti mempermainkan EXO-sunbaenim atau F(x)-sunbaenim ? Sajangnim sudah bermain dengan banyak orang. TVXQ, Super Junior, Girls Generation, Shinee, F(x), EXO, Red Velvet dan kini ia ingin menyentuh NCT ? Andai aku berada di tengah kalian, aku akan melindungi kalian semua. Sajangnim sengaja membuat kita tak saling percaya, Mark ".

Mark meresap Americano yang Hansol belikan untuknya. Ya dirinya tak boleh kalah di dalam perang ini. Karena perang ini bukan hanya perang antara dirinya dan CEO SM namun perang antara dirinya yang melindungi NCT dengan CEO SM. Entah bagaimana perang ini akan berlanjut. Pemberitaan kalau NCT adalah anak kesayangan adalah hal bodoh yang Mark pernah dengar. Mereka tak lebih dari sapi perah. Mereka hanya dibentuk untuk meneguhkan SM di puncak popularitas sementara mereka bermimpi banyak hal yang tak pasti.

" Ya, aku takkan menyerah, unnie meski semua member NCT tak mempercayaiku lagi. Posisiku serba sulit. Aku bukan leader NCT seperti Taeyong-oppa. Aku bukan hyung tertua seperti Taeil-oppa atau hyung yang paling didengarkan seperti Johnny-oppa atau Doyoung-unnie. Aku penengah antara hyung-line dan maknae-line. Aku tak ingin mereka terlibat perang kita. Cukup kita berdua yang babak belur namun mereka tetap aman ".

" Mark, kau tahu persamaan kita dan sajangnim ? "

" Huh ? "

Hansol tersenyum. Matanya menerawang. Menerawang pada saat dirinya masih bersama Johnny dan yang lainnya.

" Kita sama-sama egois ".

Mark terdiam. Ia mengenggam cangkir kertas itu sedikit kuat. Egois ? Mark dan Hansol egois ?

" Aku menyadarinya ketika aku merenung seharian di kamar. Kita egois karena kita mengorbankan diri kita tanpa seorang pun tahu kalau kita berperang dengan sajangnim demi orang yang kita cintai. Kita tak peduli terluka parah atau apapun. Ya kita tak peduli asalkan mereka, NCT tetap tersenyum meski berat. Sajangnim egois karena menggunakan cara yang selalu kita benci untuk mempermainkan kita seakan kita adalah pion caturnya. Sajangnim ingin mempertahankan SM dan kekuasaannya di SM dengan cara yang salah ".

" Ya, unnie. Kau benar. Kau selalu benar ".

" Andai kita bisa menentukan nasib kita, Mark. Maksudku, kita bebas memilih bagaimana jalan kita di NCT tanpa membuat antar member merasa cemburu atau hal yang lain ".

" Itu juga mimpiku, unnie ".

Tit tit tit. Bunyi alarm membuat Mark tersenyum. Ini saatnya pulang. Jika tidak semuanya akan menanyakan kenapa ia tak terlihat di dorm. Hansol tersenyum dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju dorm NCT. Keduanya diam karena memang hanya dengan ini mereka bisa tenang untuk sementara. Hansol menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal NCT. Matanya meredup. Apa Johnny masih mengingatnya ?

" Unnie, aku pulang dulu. Jika ada waktu, main-mainlah. Aku yakin semuanya kangen dengan unnie ", ujar Mark yang justru membuat Hansol sesak.

Sepanjang yang ia ingat hanya Ten, Doyoung, Johnny, Jaehyun dan Mark yang menyapanya. Hanya Mark yang benar-benar berusaha mencarinya saat rumor dirinya keluar dari SM sangat gencar diberitakan. Johnny bahkan tak seperti Mark. Benarkah mereka ingat ? Hansol yang tak ingin membuat Mark khawatir hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum ia pergi.

Mark melambaikan tangannya. Ia terkejut melihat semua member berada di ruang tamu dengan wajah keruh dan atmosfer yang tak nyaman. Mark memegang tasnya. Ini persis saat ia pertama kali datang dari Kanada. Memori yang sangat Mark ingin lupakan.

" Hyung, ada apa di sini ? " cicit Mark.

Semuanya memandang Mark dengan tatapan datar dan ekspresi yang Mark tak bisa baca. Jeno melemparkan kertas berisi pesan yang ditulisnya.

" Apa maksudnya six of us started, nuna ? Kita Dream dimulai dengan tujuh orang dan akan bersama dengan angka yang sama. Kenapa harus ada angka 6 ? " ujar Jeno.

Mark tersentak. Sajangnim, apa yang kau lakukan, batin Mark tak tenang.

" Kau leader dan yang tertua di antara para Dream. Kau yang selalu menyakinkan Jaemin akan kembali namun sekarang kenapa kau yang memulai membuang Jaemin dari NCT ? " kata Yuta dengan tajam.

" Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Demi Tuhan, aku menulis seven of us tapi ketika perilisan ada yang mengubahnya ", sangkal Mark dengan suara bergetar.

Banyak yang tak percaya padanya termasuk Jaehyun, Johnny, Ten dan Doyoung yang biasanya membelanya. Demi Tuhan, Mark ingin melarikan diri dari sini. Ia teringat pandangan yang ia terima saat mengikuti HSR dan pertama kali ia tiba dari Kanada.

Tubuh Mark mulai bergetar. Panic disorder yang bertahun-tahun ia dapat tekan kini kembali lagi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sementara obat yang sudah lama ia tak konsumsi kini habis. Mark mencengkram tali tasnya begitu keras

" Aku tak percaya padamu, Mark ", celetuk Winwin.

" Mark, kita NCT, selalu percaya padamu dan membiarkanmu mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau. Kau ikut HSR karena keinginanmu untuk belajar lebih banyak soal hip hop, kami membiarkannya. Kau ingin belajar lebih baik di rap dengan menginap beberapa hari di agensi salah satu mentormu di HSR, kami membiarkannya. Ini balasannya ? " ujar Taeyong.

 _Bukan. Bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan, teriak Mark dalam batinnya._

" Mark, demi Tuhan, Kun mendapatkan kabar jika kau menginginkan debut dengan unit baru ? Apa itu benar ? " ujar Johnny dengan hati-hati.

" Tentu saja benar, hyung. Lihat wajahnya. Dia seperti maling yang tertangkap basah ", seru Donghyuck sambil menatap tajam Mark.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. Air matanya sudah jatuh.

" Kau leader, hilangkan keegoisanmu. Masih banyak yang butuh debut. Hansol, Kun, Jungwoo, Lucas. Jangan egois ", ujar Taeil.

Doyoung dan Jaehyun hanya diam saat mereka mendengar para member NCT satu per satu memojokkan Mark. Tidak ini bukan salah Mark. Mereka hanya salah paham, terlebih ini hanya kabar dari Kun dan beberapa trainee yang tergabung dalam SMRookies dan rumor yang beredar di luar sana. Ten memegang tangan Johnny dengan erat. Jujur ia takut dengan situasi ini.

" Apa yang kau inginkan, unnie ? Apa ? " tanya Jisung dengan frustasi.

" Unnie, kau berjanji akan menjaga kami. Apa itu semua bohong ? " tanya Chenle dengan sendu.

" Unnie, jujurlah. Apa yang kau inginkan dari NCT ? " kata Renjun.

" Kau ingin kami berada di tingkat ini saja ? Kau ingin menghancurkan NCT ? Dengar Mark. NCT adalah nyawaku. Jika kau akan menghancurkannya, keluar dari NCT. Kami tak butuh orang sepertimu. NCT tidak perlu orang yang egois ", ujar Taeyong.

Mata Mark melebar. Isakan yang harusnya berhasil ia tahan keluar. Mark berlari sepanjang tangga. Tak peduli ia akan terpeleset atau apapun. Ia menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya. Kamar ini hanya miliknya dan Jaemin. Ia naik ke atas ranjang di tingkat kedua. Air matanya terus turun dan ia terisak.

" Demi Tuhan, bukan itu yang sebenarnya. Kumohon jangan percaya pada sajangnim atau apapun itu. Aku berperang demi kalian. Kumohon percayalah meski aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kumohon ".

Jaehyun menutup matanya. Harusnya ia bisa mengendalikan situasi. Tidak, situasinya terlalu panas. Tak ada yang percaya Mark selain dirinya, Doyoung, Ten dan Johnny.

" Kalian puas ? Kalian lihat seperti apa Mark kini ? Kita keluarga. Bukan itu yang selalu, Taeyong-hyung katakan ? Kenapa kita malah menyakiti Mark ? " ujar Jaehyun sambil menunjuk Taeyong.

" Menyakiti ? Jangan gunakan perasaanmu di sini. Aku tahu kau bahkan masih mengharapkan Mark ", balas Taeyong.

" Hah ? Kau cemburu ? Ya, aku masih memiliki perasaan pada Mark ", jawab Jaehyun yang membuat Doyoung kaget.

 _Jadi apa artinya diriku, Jaehyun, batin Doyoung._

Semua terdiam. Ini kebenaran yang tak pernah Jaehyun ceritakan selama ini. Ya, masih terlalu banyak rahasia antar mereka.

" Sudah cukup. Aku mendengar semuanya. Kalian tahu para trainee SM menertawai kita. Kita dianggap produk gagal. Kalian tahu. Mark terlalu egois. Menginginkan debut berulang kali. Kau tahu kenapa kau, Johnny tidak segera debut, itu karena Mark meminta ia debut dengan NCT 127 pada sajangnim. Kau tahu Doyoung, meski skillmu di atas rata-rata kenapa kau tak bisa debut di NCT 127, karena Mark berbicara pada sajangnim saat itu. Kau, Ten, saat kau cedera beberapa bulan lalu, apa Mark mengunjungimu ? Tidak, ia sibuk dengan teman rappernya. Hansol, Jungwoo, Kun, Lucas, tidak debut salah siapa ? Aku cukup muak dengan ini. Saat para trainee menertawai kita, kalian tahu Mark hanya diam saat aku melihat itu. Kalian tahu bahkan ia bisa saja menjadi member EXO dulu jika saja saat itu ia tak melihat Johnny. Aku yakin bahkan jika ia keluar NCT, ia akan menjadi member EXO. Ia orang terlicik yang pernah kulihat ", ujar Yuta berapi-api.

Johnny terdiam. Ia cukup sensitif dengan kata EXO. Doyong sendiri mengigit bibirnya.

" Yuta ", teriak Jaehyun.

" Yuta ? Memangnya kau lahir kapan hah ? Beraninya ", ujar Yuta sambil mendorong Jaehyun.

" Hentikan ! " teriak Taeil.

Jaehyun melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Yuta dan mendorong Yuta. Ia hampir saja melepaskan tinjuannya pada Yuta jika saja Doyoung tidak menahan tangannya.

" Bagus. Ragulah sepanjang dan sebanyak yang kalian mau. Jangan pernah menyesal saat Mark bukan lagi bagian dari NCT. Saat itu terjadi, NCT bukan lagi NCT karena Mark adalah pondasi kita yang masih bertahan setelah Hansol-nuna pergi. Tak peduli Taeyong-hyung, Johnny-hyung, Taeil-hyung adalah pilar, tanpa pondasi, sebuah bangunan akan rubuh atau walaupun ia masih berdiri, ia takkan sama. Saat itu tiba, Yuta-hyung yang akan kuberi perhitungan ".

Jaehyun menatap satu persatu membernya dengan tatapan tajam sebelum ia pergi. Doyoung terdiam namun sedetik kemudian menyusul langkah Jaehyun ke kamarnya, Johnny dan Jaehyun. Ten sendiri menghempaskan tangan Taeil. Ia tak percaya semua menghakimi Mark. Ia pergi dari dorm entah kemana. Yang terdengar hanya deruman motor yang Ten kendarai.

" Mereka selalu membela, Mark ", celetuk Yuta.

Johnny sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memutuskan mendinginkan kepala dengan pergi ke lantai atas. Ia mendengar Mark terisak dan hatinya sungguh teriris. Ingin ia meminum obat tidur agar tak lagi mendengar semua perdebatan yang menyesakkan ini. Di lantai bawah, semua member berlomba menyalahkan Mark. Hal ini berawal dari Kun yang berkunjung di dorm NCT dan mengatakan semuanya. Entah Johnny harus percaya pada siapa.

" Hansol-nuna, seandainya kau ada di sini, kau pasti bisa mengendalikan amarah mereka semua dan masalah selesai dengan cepat. Maafkan aku, gagal menjadi hyung tertua dan membuat mereka tenang. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hansol-nuna ? " ujar Johnny sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di depan pintu kamar Mark.

Tangisan Mark dapat ia dengar jelas dari sini. Mungkin Hansol akan membunuhnya jika melihat adik kesayangannya tersakiti seperti ini. Ya, seandainya Hansol ada di sini. Ia mengenal Mark sebelum Mark bertemu dan mengenal member yang lainnya. Mark terlalu jujur dengan semua hal bahkan ia tak bisa berbohong. Siapa yang harus dipercaya membuat kepala Johnny terasa sakit. Malam itu, Doyoung mengelus kepala Jaehyun yang berada di ranjangnya. Harusnya ia segera tidur di ranjang sebelahnya namun ia membiarkan Jaehyun tenang.

Lelaki kelahiran 1997 itu menangis ketika semuanya menyalahkan Mark. Hanya karena sebuah kalimat, semua member seakan-akan memandang Mark sebagai penjahat di sini. Hatinya terlalu sesak, bahkan ia berbohong kalau masih memendam perasaan pada gadis Kanada itu. Mark baginya kini tak lebih dari seorang adik.

" Yuta-oppa benar-benar keterlaluan. Harusnya ia tak membentak Mark seperti itu. Mark pasti sangat ketakutan saat ini ", ujar Doyoung sambil menahan tangisnya.

Tes. Setetes air mata jatuh tepat di wajah Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Doyoung.

" Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa membela Mark seperti yang diinginkan Hansol-nuna. Harusnya aku tetap membela Mark hingga akhir. Aku perlu memukul Yuta-hyung agar ia sedikit sadar. Dia sudah melukai nuna dengan meninggalkan nuna demi Winwin dan kini ia ingin menyakiti Mark ", ujar Jaehyun marah.

" Api tak bisa dilawan dengan api. Api hanya bisa dilawan dengan air. Bukankah begitu kata Mark dan Hansol-unnie ? "

" Ne, nuna. Apa yang harus kita lakukan ? "

" Tutupi dulu semuanya dari manager-oppa. Manager-oppa akan menghukum kita jika kita bertengkar di depannya. Sebisa mungkin kita selesaikan ini sendiri. Jika semua tak bisa diselesaikan, kita minta bantuan manager-oppa atau Sooman-seosaengnim ".

Jaehyun menghela napasnya. Andai ia bisa. Matanya menerawang.

" Seandainya Yuta-hyung tetap melakukannya, aku mohon izinmu untuk memukulnya. Aku selama ini menahan semuanya karena nuna. Nuna, sejujurnya, aku hanya menganggap Mark sebagai adik kini. Ya, hanya adik ".

" Ara. Kau punya kebiasaan mengucapkan hal yang sembarangan jika marah. Tidurlah, kita punya jadwal latihan besok ", ujar Doyoung sambil tersenyum.

 _Harusnya aku mengerti dirimu lebih dalam, Jaehyun. Maafkan aku berprasangka buruk padamu, batin Doyoung._

Doyoung turun dari ranjang Jaehyun dan kembali ke ranjangnya. Johnny belum kembali. Ten pun tak mungkin kembali malam ini. Ia selalu menghilang entah kemana. Doyoung dan Jaehyun mencoba menutup matanya meski hati mereka berdua tak tenang. Johnny sendiri memutuskan pergi ke sebuah kedai soju yang berada tak jauh dari dorm NCT. Terkadang ia mengunjunginya jika sedang ada masalah. Hanya manager dan dirinya yang tahu tempat ini bahkan pemiliknya menganggapnya sebagai anaknya. Ucapan selamat datang dari dua orang paruh baya yang selalu membuat senyuman Johnny dapat terbit. Keduanya menemani Johnny minum meski mereka tahu Johnny harusnya tidak minum saat seperti ini.

Malam semakin larut saat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan kedai soju itu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam yang dipotong sangat pendek keluar dari mobilnya dan menyapa kedua pasangan yang sedang memegangi Johnny yang sedang mabuk berat.

" Maaf membuatmu harus kerepotan, Hannie ", ujar istri dari pemilik kedai itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

" Tak apa, ahjumma. Sudah tugasku sebagai tunangannya. Tolong antarkan Johnny ke dalam mobilku ".

Setelah memastikan Johnny aman dengan seatbeltnya, gadis itu menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

" Terima kasih, ahjumma. Aku pergi dulu ".

" Ne, Hannie. Hati-hati di jalan ".

Gadis itu segera melajukan mobilnya setelah memastikan situasi benar-benar aman. Sepanjang perjalanan, gadis itu melirik ke arah Johnny yang tertidur karena mabuk.

" Kau lebih kurus, John. Apa debut begitu sulit ? John, bagaimana keadaan dorm ? Aku tak bisa memantau kalian. Aku tak bisa menasehati kalian seperti dulu lagi. Aku tak bisa memastikan kalian semua bahagia. Terlalu banyak yang berubah, ne ? "

Tak ada jawaban dari Johnny. Hanya dengkuran keras dari pemuda bermarga Seo itu. Gadis itu tersenyum miris melihat Johnny tak lagi memakai cincin pertunangan mereka. Begitu melihat rumahnya dekat, gadis itu menekan remote kecil setelah menjulurkan tangannya keluar. Pintu gerbang rumah mewah di kawasan Mapo-gu itu terbuka dan langsung tertutup begitu mobil gadis itu meluncur ke dalam halaman rumah. Gadis itu membuka pintu mobil dan membawa Johnny ke dalam rumahnya. Tepat saat gadis itu membuka pintu, seorang pria terlihat sambil menatap ke arah Johnny yang tidak sadar. Pria itu menghela napasnya.

" Hanhee, ada apa dengan Johnny ? "

" Hankyu-oppa. Dia mabuk. Mungkin masalah NCT ".

" Biar oppa bantu Johnny tidur di kamarnya. Dia terlihat stress ".

" Ne, oppa ".

Beruntung kamar Hanhee berada di lantai 1 dan bersebelahan dengan kamar Johnny. Johnny bergumam nama Hansol berluang kali. Hankyu membantu melepas sepatu Johnny dan mengganti bajunya setelah membersihkan tubuh Johnny dengan air hangat. Hanhee melihat Johnny dengan tatapan miris. Hubungan mereka merenggang setelah rumor itu.

Hankyu tersenyum melihat Hanhee dengan sabar merawat Johnny hingga napasnya lebih teratur. Ia membiarkan Hanhee setelah sang istri masuk dengan kotak obatnya.

" Kau memikirkan apa, Hannie ? " tanya istri Hankyu, Seohye lembut sambil mengusap kepala Hanhee yang termenung.

" NCT, unnie ".

Seohye menghela napasnya. Selalu masalah yang sama meski akhir-akhir ini masalah itu jarang dibicarakan sejak Hanhee kembali ke rumah mereka karena tak betah dengan kondisi dorm SMRookies. Wanita itu tahu betapa kerasnya Hanhee berjuang demi debut bahkan rela memakai nama almarhum kakaknya, Hansol.

" Semua akan baik-baik saja, Ji Hanhee. Aku yakin Tuhan akan memberikan jalan agar kau dapat kembali menjaga NCT seperti cita-citamu. Mark dan dirimu sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Tuhan tidak tidur dengan semua itu. Jja, pergi tidur setelah memberikan plester kompres ini. Aku yakin Johnny akan baik-baik saja ".

Hanhee atau Hansol tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Seohye keluar. Dengan lembut, Hansol memasangkan plester kompres pada dahi Johnny dan mengecup ringan dahi pemuda Chicago yang sudah membawa lari hatinya itu. Setelah membisikkan good night, Hansol keluar dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Beban hatinya makin berat dan ia tahu pasti Mark lebih berat lagi bebannya. Ia melihat ponselnya sebelum tidur. Terlihat pesan kakaotalk dari Johnny tepat sebelum ia menjemput Johnny. Saranghae. Kata singkat yang mampu menerbitkan senyum Hansol berulang kali. Setidaknya malam Hansol lebih berwarna. Lain hal dengan Hansol, Ten justru terlihat bermuka murung di dorm Blackpink. Lisa, sahabatnya terus menenangkan Ten meski wajah murung Ten tak berubah. Jisoo sengaja membiarkan Lisa menenangkan Ten dengan cara melihat film horor meski Jenny dan Rose berteriak berulang kali. Bahkan film horor Conjuring 1 dan 2 yang sedari tadi dilihat tak mampu mengubah ekspresi Ten.

Begitu film selesai, Rose langsung mengubah saluran televisinya. Benar-benar menakutkan, terlebih ia tidur sendirian. Jisoo memberikan coklat hangat buatannya pada Ten. Wajah yang biasanya tersenyum ceria itu kini terlihat murung.

" Tennie-unnie, cerialah ", ujar Lisa yang sedari tadi berusaha membuat Ten tersenyum.

Gelengan kepala Ten berhasil membuat Jenny tahu ada masalah di dorm sampai Ten kemari.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin ke dorm GOT7 tapi aku malas dengan kecerewetan Bambam. Aku mau ke dorm CLC, kau tahu sendiri aku tak terlalu dekat dengan Sorn dan mau ke dorm 2PM, aku yakin Nickhun-oppa takkan ada. Akhirnya aku kemari. Maaf ya kalau membuat dorm kalian ramai ", ujar Ten sambil bermuka murung.

Tunggu, Ten meminta maaf berarti ada sesuatu yang sangat serius. Semalaman Ten menceritakan masalah di dormnya meski sesekali Ten terkantuk-kantuk. Dalam hati, Jisoo dan kawan-kawannya bersyukur Ten mau bercerita meski akhirnya mereka tak tidur. Jisoo tersenyum ketika Lisa memeluk Ten ketika kembali ke kamarnya.

" Unnie ", panggil Rose.

" Ne ? "

" Apa kita tak bisa membantu Ten ? Aku sudah mengganggapnya sebagai unnieku ".

Jisoo hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh Rose kembali ke kamarnya. Mereka cukup dekat dengan Ten dan Mark meski di luar mereka berpura-pura tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Tak ada yang berubah setelah seminggu dari kejadian itu. Ten masih sering pergi ke dorm Blackpink dan Johnny lebih memilih diam. Tak ada lagi suasana ceria dan penuh keramaian yang biasa terasa di dorm NCT. Bahkan manager NCT, manager Kim terheran-heran dengan situasi ini. Persis saat Hansol dikabarkan keluar dari SM. Tak ada canda tawa yang biasanya membuat manager Kim rindu dengan NCT. Mark pun yang biasanya tertawa lepas kini bahkan hanya terdiam dan duduk berjauhan dari membernya. Terkadang ia tak melihat Johnny atau Ten di dorm atau apapun yang terlihat aneh. Jaehyun terkadang memilih pulang ke rumahnya dan Doyoung lebih banyak di apartemen oppanya, Gongmyung. Tetapi Mark ? Dia tetap di dorm. Beberapa kali manager Kim memergoki Mark menelan obat anti depresi. Ia kebingungan dengan situasi ini.

Sama seperti hari biasanya, NCT Dream yang bersiap comeback terus latihan. Terlihat sekali perbedaannya dengan comeback sebelumnya. Mark duduk di sudut ruangan seakan tak ikut berada di ruangan itu. Terkadang saat istirahat, Mark menuju atap SM sambil berdiam setengah jam di sana sebelum ia kembali latihan. Pola makannya makin tak teratur. Terkadang terdengar tangisan lirih dari kamar Mark dan Jaemin yang sering didengar Johnny, Jaehyun, Doyoung dan Ten. Jaemin yang biasanya selalu dikunjungi Mark terlihat bingung melihat Mark tak mengunjunginya beberapa hari ini. Jaemin cukup terkejut melihat isi pesan Mark pada penggemar dan telpon, sms, bahkan chat tak pernah Mark balas. Gadis Kanada itu serasa menghilang. Gosip mengenai Mark yang sangat dekat dengan CEO SM hingga semua keinginan Mark akan dituruti oleh pimpinan tertinggi di SM itu semakin membuat Mark jauh dari membernya.

Pandangan gadis Kanada itu makin meredup hingga kadang tak sadarkan diri saat di kamarnya. Mark terus berlatih dan berlatih tanpa peduli tubuhnya akan ambruk. Berkali-kali Mark menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ini kesekian kalinya di hari ini.

" Mark, kau dipanggil sajangnim ", ujar seorang staff SM yang membuahkan decihan dari para member NCT Dream.

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengikuti staff itu setelah memberi waktu istirahat pada membernya. Kadang sapaan kaget melihat wajah Mark yang makin pucat hanya membuahkan senyum tipis dan gelengan dari Mark. Staff itu membiarkan Mark masuk ke dalam ruang CEO SM seorang diri. Kekehan penuh kemenangan terasa berdengung di telinga Mark.

" Wah, wah baru perang seperti ini, kau sudah seperti mayat hidup ", ujar CEO SM dengan cara yang menyebalkan.

Mark tak menjawab. Ia memijat pelipisnya sedikit. Matanya seperti berkunang dan kepalanya serasa dipukul oleh palu.

" Baiklah, kutawarkan kesepakatan. Aku akan melepaskan NCT dan mengembalikan Ten, Jaemin dan Hansol ke NCT dengan satu syarat. Kau yakin tak ingin tahu ? "

Mark tetap tak bergeming. Napasnya perlahan melemah namun sedetik kemudian lebih cepat. Di tengah kondisi Mark yang tak stabil, CEO SM tetap menawarkan kesepakatannya. Akal rasional Mark seperti menghilang. Di pikirannya hanya NCT, NCT dan NCT. Mark menandatangani berkas pengunduran dirinya dari NCT dengan sebelah tangan mencengkram kepala. Terlalu sakit hingga ia yakin darah di hidungnya mengalir. Ia terpejam sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan di lengan Cho Kyuhyun yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintunya. Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada CEO yang selalu ingin ia bunuh itu.

" Wah, wah, lawanku yang lain datang. Apa kabar, Kyuhyun-agasshi ? "

Kyuhyun segera memposisikan Mark di punggungnya dan membawanya keluar. Seorang wanita cantik dengan wajah khawatir menunggu Kyuhyun di depan pintu. Tawa penuh kemenangan dari CEO SM itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun ingin mengarahkan pistol dan menembakkannya di dekat pelipis CEO SM. Wanita itu tetap diam di samping Kyuhyun sambil membawa Mark yang mulai kehilangan napasnya di beberapa saat dan denyut nadinya melemah. Seorang dokter yang Kyuhyun kenal segera membawa Mark ke kamar rawat yang biasanya digunakan oleh Kyuhyun dulu begitu mereka tiba di rumah sakit.

Tangis wanita cantik itu membuat Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada ranjang Mark. Kelelahan parah, dehidrasi berat, stres yang melebihi ambang batas, pecahnya pembuluh darah di area hidung, pneumotoraks, dan banyak deretan penyakit lain yang membuat Mark mungkin takkan sadar di waktu dekat.

" Hyun-ah, pulanglah. Kau pasti lelah. Seharian di kantor dan malam ini kau malah sibuk denganku dan Mark ", ujar wanita bernama Airy Cho itu.

" Aunty, apa maksudmu ? Mark adalah sepupuku. Aku cukup bersalah tak tahu tentang masalahnya. Biarkan aku menjaga Mark ".

" Duduklah. Aku khawatir saat dokter mengatakan Mark mengalami penurunan fungsi paru karena hal yang tidak diketahui. Demi Tuhan, hanya Mark dan David yang mampu membuatku lebih hidup ".

" Aunty, dengarkan aku. Masalah Mark cukup berat. Kau muncul setelah sekian lama meninggalkannya karena uncle meninggal dunia. Masalah NCT dan banyak masalah yang pasti memberatkan pikiran Mark. Jangan biarkan Mark berpikir lebih berat lagi. Kau harus jadi sandarannya setelah keluarga Lee memberikannya padamu ".

Airy hanya mengangguk. Ya hanya ia sandaran Mark. Dorm NCT kembali geger dengan datangnya Kun membawa buku yang diketahui jurnal harian Mark. Makian dan umpatan untuk member NCT membuat emosi mereka makin meluap. Johnny bahkan memukul meja dengan keras. Hatinya meragu kalau Mark yang menulisnya meski itu adalah tulisan Mark. Doyoung bahkan menangis bersama Ten ketika membaca tulisan Mark untuk mereka. Di tengah emosi itu, Kun menyeringai dan menukar senyuman dengan Winwin yang menenangkan Yuta. Di lain tempat, Airy dengan wajah murungnya membawa Mark ke Kanada dengan pesawat pribadinya. Cairan IV perlahan menuruni selang infus Mark dan memberikan sedikit energi untuk bertahan hidup dalam kondisi komanya. Beberapa hari kemudian, SM mengumumkan pengunduran diri Mark dari kontrak eksklusif SM dengan beberapa alasan yang menyulut kemarahan NCTzen. Rumor kembali beredar dan kini NCT menjadi pusat perhatian di posisi korban. Sikap buruk Mark diumbar seperti yang baru dan para wartawan berlomba-lomba memberitakannya.

Para rapper yang mengenal Mark membelanya meski tak terdengar begitu keras. Banyak hal yang berubah. Jaehyun, Ten, Johnny, Hansol, Doyoung tetap yakin kalau Mark tak bersalah dan sisanya tetap yakin kalau Mark melakukan ini semua. Pemberitaan mengenai comeback NCT Dream makin gencar dengan adanya Jaemin yang kembali dari sakit. Ten dan Hansol menjadi member baru NCT 127 menggantikan posisi Mark. Hansol sendiri terkejut dengan berita itu. Ia tak sanggup mengubah pola pikir member NCT yang lain. Bahkan Taeyong membuang barang pemberian Mark padanya namun diselamatkan oleh Hansol dan ditaruhnya di loteng yang ia ubah menjadi kamar. Terkadang semuanya terasa berbeda. Perlahan Mark mulai dilupakan dari NCT. Hanya Hansol, Johnny, Jaehyun, Ten dan Doyoung yang terkadang tampak termenung memikirkan mantan member kelahiran 1999 itu.

Beberapa tahun kemudian

NCT menjadi lebih besar dan lebih besar lagi. Kepergian Mark membuat NCT semakin solid. Tak ada yang mengingat Mark menjadi bagian NCT. Mungkin hanya beberapa fans yang terkadang merindukan Mark. Merindukan rap dari gadis Kanada itu, sikap lucunya maupun beberapa hal yang tak bisa ditiru. Kolaborasi Taeyong dan Jaehyun terasa sepi tanpa Mark. Tak ada yang memanggil Jaehyoons di atas panggung ketika lagu Mad City diperdengarkan. Konser di berbagai negara bahkan NCT kini berhasil menembus pasar Amerika dan Eropa dan membuktikan kekokohan popularitasnya. Setahun setelah kepergian Mark, nama NCT melejit seperti roket. Beberapa daesang dikoleksi dengan apik bahkan mengalahkan EXO dan boyband lainnya. NCT seperti ujung tombak baru SM. Kepadatan jadwal semakin menggila. Banyak member baru berbakat yang bermunculan seperti hujan meteor.

Ada beberapa hal yang tak berubah. Taeyong tetaplah member yang banyak mengomel bersama Doyoung. Johnny tetap fokus di acara radionya bersama Jaehyun. Hansol memimpin NCT dengan lebih baik lagi. Ten tetaplah member dengan mulut besarnya. Tak ada pertikaian atau pertengkaran serius. Hanya canda tawa yang kembali muncul. Manager Kim sudah menikah dan digantikan oleh manager baru yang sangat peduli pada mereka. Tak ada lagi rekaman AR yang membantu mereka di panggung. Hanya rekaman MR yang membuat mereka membuktikan diri bisa sebaik TVXQ. Perlahan mereka menjadi raja baru di dunia industri Korea. Banyak hal yang berubah kan ? Hari itu saat semua member dalam kondisi free, mereka membersihkan dorm mereka dengan semangat meski sesekali mendengar omelan Taeyong. Duk. Bruk. Sebuah kasur menimpa member mereka. Tawa keras terdengar di dorm. Ten bahkan memegangi perutnya. Member bernama Lee Minyong itu merengut dan melemparkan kasur yang menimpanya pada teman sekamarnya Lee Taehyung.

Pertengkaran kedua member yang sudah lama dekat bahkan pacaran itu membuat seisi dorm terkocok perutnya. Geli melihat mereka bertengkar. Taeyong tersenyum tipis. Pasangan rapper bermarga Lee yang mengingatkannya pada orang yang ingin ia lupakan itu terlihat sepertinya dulu. Taehyung bahkan mengelitiki Minyong yang ingin melemparnya.

" Hyung, jebal, tolong aku ", ujar Minyong dengan nada yang orang itu selalu buat.

" Takkan. Timpuk saja dia, Taehyung ", kata Jaehyun sambil tertawa keras.

Hansol menggeleng maklum dan melerai keduanya. Meski ceramah singkat Hansol berhasil membuat keduanya bungkam, member yang lain terkekeh keras. Bahkan Taeil yang biasanya diam tertawa paling keras melebihi Ten.

" Lihat, kasurku rusak. Ganti, Lee ", ujar Minyong berapi-api.

" Beli saja sendiri. Hei, kau juga Lee ", jawab Taehyung tak mau kalah.

Minyong melempar wajahnya ke arah lain dan matanya membulat setelah melihat kotak kecil yang tergeletak di depan kakinya. Dengan wajah cemberutnya, ia mengambil kotak dan memperhatikannya.

Tentu saja mengundang tatapan para member.

" Lee Minhyung. Mark Lee ".

Member NCT generasi pertama menegang. Nama yang pernah menjadi member mereka tersebut kembali. Nama yang tak boleh diucapkan oleh setiap member. Taehyung menyikut Minyong yang sibuk membuka kota itu dan diacuhkan oleh gadis kelahiran Kanada itu.

" Apa ? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu ? " tanya Minyong tak mengerti situasi.

Hansol meminta Minyong menunjukkan isi kotak itu pada mereka. Hanya sebuah kartu memori dan sebuah surat lusuh yang kertasnya mulai berubah warna. Sebuah foto yang mirip dengan Minyong terlihat.

" Hei lihat, mirip denganku kan ? Bahkan nama Koreaku dan dia hampir sama, Minhyung dan Minyong ".

Seruan dari para member yang baru bergabung terdengar keras. Tak peduli wajah Taeyong dan lainnya menegang.

" Minyong, tolong bacakan ", ujar Hansol dengan suara bergetar.

Minyong tersenyum dan membuka surat yang terdiri beberapa lembar itu dengan lebar-lebar.

" Untuk member NCTku tercinta... Taeil-oppa, Hansolie-unnie, John-oppa, Taeyong-oppa, Yuta-oppa, Kun-oppa, Doyoungie-unnie, Tennie-unnie, Jaehyunie-oppa, Winwin-unnie, Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Jaeminnie, Chenle, Jisung. Annyeong, Aku Mark... "

Hai semua... Akira kembali dengan fanfiction baru... Nggak jauh-jauh dari Taemark couple, Akira kembali menghadirkan fanfiction bertema hurt/comfort. Akira tetap menunggu semua kritik dan saran agar ke depannya cerita Akira lebih baik lagi...

Akhir kata, mind to review ?

End or continue ?


	2. Chapter 2 - One Regret

Hai, Akira di sini. Chapter ini berubah dari draft awal tapi tetap dengan alur awal. Oh ya dari review yang masuk, ada yang kebingungan soal GS. Maaf Akira nggak sempat menuliskan cast yg GS. Cast yg GS for uke...

Ok langsung aja ya...

Happy reading...

 _Unniedeul, oppadeul, dongsaengdeul, senang Mark bisa menyapa kalian lewat surat ini. Rasanya seperti dapat melepaskan semuanya. Maafkan aku. Unniedeul, oppadeul, dongsaengdeul, jika kalian menemukan surat ini berarti kasur yang kupakai sudah rusak dan sobek ya ? Saat itu mungkin aku tak ada di sisi kalian. Kenapa aku menulis ini dan menaruhnya di kasurku ? Karena aku tak yakin bisa membicarakannya secara langsung. Dorm kita diawasi langsung oleh sajangnim dan mungkin akan hilang saat aku tak lagi jadi bagian kalian. Sejujurnya aku minta maaf jika aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan kalian hingga akhir dan tak mampu berkata jujur tapi sungguh aku begitu menghormati dan menyayangi kalian._

 _Aku akan jujur kini pada kalian. Memang benar aku keluar masuk ke ruang CEO SM tapi itu kulakukan karena sajangnim selalu memanggilku untuk memicu emosiku. Ia berkata perang padaku dan akan membuat NCT hancur. Bukan hanya padaku tapi juga Hansol-unnie. Kami berdua sepakat untuk mengubur masalah ini dalam-dalam dan hanya kami berdua yang terlibat. Alasanku mengikuti semua comeback unit adalah agar aku bisa memantau kalian meski tubuhku mulai tak bisa bekerja sama lagi seperti saat trainee dulu. Sajangnim tak ingin NCT menjadi besar dengan cara menyenangkan. Ia ingin menjual air mata kita. Ia ingin NCT terlihat menyedihkan namun aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Aku ingin NCT besar dengan caranya._

 _Jujur malam ini, aku memikirkan untuk menyerah dan membiarkan kalian bebas dari sajangnim. Kumohon tegarlah meski aku tak bisa mengawasi kalian lagi. Aku mulai sakit. Hidungku sering mimisan akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin ini saatnya aku pergi dari kalian. Aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian. Aku tak ingin kalian terluka lebih dari ini. Maafkan aku tak bisa egois untuk bersama kalian. Meski aku tak di sana, ada Hansol-unnie yang akan menjadi penggantiku. Pondasi NCT takkan pernah jatuh. Bukankah singkirkan pondasi lemah dan ganti yang menjadi lebih kuat akan membuat sebuah bangunan kuat ? Aku menyerah tapi kumohon kalian jangan menyerah. Aku tetap egois ya sampai akhir. Maafkan aku._

 _Beberapa minggu ini, aku ingat dengan lagu Goodbye milik 2NE1. Ini hanya perpisahan sementara. Aku janji. Begitu aku cukup kuat, aku akan melihat kalian dari jauh penuh rasa bangga. Maafkan aku. Selamat untuk member baru yang debut. Maaf aku tak bisa mengatakan secara langsung. Jujur aku membayangkan seramai apa dorm kini. Apa 40 ranjang itu kini sudah penuh ? Kupikir ya. Apapun yang aku katakan adalah benar. Jika kalian meragu bukalah kartu memori yang kutinggalkan. Sajangnim memberikannya padaku. Di sana ada rencananya untuk menghancurkan NCT. Aku bingung rumor itu beredar dari siapa ? Siapapun itu aku sudah memaafkannya. Mungkin itu karena ketidakmampuanku menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Aku percaya itu bukan dari member NCT atau calon member NCT. Karena NCT hanya berisi orang yang berhati baik dan tulus saja._

 _Taeil-oppa, tetaplah jadi oppa/hyung yang selalu perhatian. Hansol-unnie, beristirahatlah. Sajangnim takkan membuatmu bingung lagi mulai dari sekarang. Maaf tak datang pada pernikahanmu nanti. Johnny-oppa, jangan terlalu banyak minum soju, tak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kutunggu karya kerenmu. Taeyong-oppa, mianhe, saranghae. Kuharap siapapun penggantiku, dia akan lebih baik merawatmu. Bisa memasak dan hal yang tak bisa aku lakukan sebelumnya. Yuta-oppa, maafkan aku yang tak bisa membela NCT dengan memukul mereka. Aku hanya bisa menunjukkan wajahku dan membuat mereka diam dengan tatapanku saja. Maafkan aku. Kun-oppa, apa sajangnim janjikan padamu ? Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Jagalah NCT demi aku. Doyoung-unnie, tetaplah tersenyum, aku suka senyumanmu. Kapan kalian akan menikah ? Ingat umumkan di media agar aku bisa mengirim hadiah. Eomma, saranghae. Ten-unnie, unnieku yang paling cerewet, bagaimana dengan Taeil-oppa, kapan kalian akan menikah ? Kekeke, maaf tak bisa menemanimu ke Hawaii atau ke list impian kita. Jaehyun-oppa, oppa, jika kau tak segera menikahi Doyoung-unnie, kujodohkan dia dengan hyungku. Peace. Aku hanya bercanda. Jaga Doyoung eomma untukku. Winwin-unnie, jaga Yuta-oppa dengan baik. Jaga NCT. Renjun, giatlah belajar. Patuhi apa yang Jeno katakan. Jadilah yang lebih baik lagi. Jeno, aku yakin kau akan jadi leader yang lebih hebat dari pada diriku. Dengarkan mereka, kurangi omelanmu. Sukseslah dengan baik. Jaemin, dengarkan leadermu dengan baik. Jangan terlalu banyak bercanda saat yang serius. Sukseslah, naedongsaeng. Haechan, jangan terlalu banyak bermain-main. Fokuslah belajar. Jadilah orang yang sukses. Chenle, jangan terlalu banyak bermain-main. Hormati oppa dan unniemu dan dengarkan mereka. Jisung, mungkin kau nanti akan jadi hyung, pastikan mereka nyaman di dekatmu. Jadilah hyung yang baik dan jadilah orang yang sukses. Aku mendukungmu dengan Haechan. Semuanya maaf sekali lagi. Maafkan aku. Annyeong._

Chapter 2 – One Regret

Semua member NCT generasi pertama terdiam. Doyoung menyeka air matanya. Semuanya menangis. Yuta teringat akan umpatannya dulu. Winwin teringat akan kelakuannya yang tak menyenangkan untuk Mark. Kun teringat membantu sajangnim yang harusnya menjadi musuhnya. Suasana menjadi lebih aneh. Semuanya terdiam tak ada yang berbicara. Harusnya mereka lebih terbuka dulu. Namun semua terlambat. Just one mistake, got one regret. Ya benar hanya karena satu kesalahan, penyesalan mereka tak bisa ditukar. Hansol menghapus air matanya. Ia mencoba menahan getaran suaranya. Mereka berkumpul di loteng yang Hansol ubah menjadi kamar. Semua barang-barang Mark ada di sini kecuali paspor dan ponsel.

" Itu kenapa aku marah pada kalian saat aku ke sini dan Mark pergi. Mark sudah banyak berkorban demi kita. Nama baik NCT dia perjuangkan seorang diri. Pandangan yang sulit ia terima demi mengubah nama NCT. Aku harusnya tak mengatakan ini tapi aku harus. Mark mengalami panic disorder. Dia mudah takut saat ada yang berteriak padanya atau memandangnya dengan pandangan tak nyaman. Kalian pasti tahu kenapa stage pertamanya di HSR kacau ? Itu karena panic disordernya. Dia berbeda dan dia berusaha mengubahnya dengan menjadi idol ", ujar Hansol dengan nada menenangkan.

Jaehyun terdiam. Ia teringat akan janjinya dulu. Ia akan memukul Yuta bila Yuta menyakiti Mark. Jaehyun menahan emosinya dan menatap ke arah Doyoung yang terus meneteskan air matanya. Bruk. Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di pipi kanan Yuta. Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya. Semua diam. Bruk. Sekali lagi pukulan mendarat pada Kun. Sebuah tinjuan mendarat ke arah Taeyong dengan keras.

" Aku sudah melaksanakan janjiku. Kalian bertiga yang paling bersalah bersama Winwin. Sayang, Winwin seorang perempuan, jika tidak, aku sudah memukulnya. Seandainya saat itu, Yuta-hyung tak membuat Mark ketakutan, Mark takkan pergi. Seandainya, Kun-hyung tak membantu sajangnim, kita takkan kehilangan Mark. Taeyong-hyung, seandainya kau percaya pada Mark dan mendengarkannya, Mark takkan pergi dan kau akan tetap bersama Mark. Mark sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu saat kau akan dikeluarkan karena kontroversimu, Mark bahkan berlutut di depan sajangnim demi dirimu. Apa kalian sadar tanpa Mark, kita takkan di titik ini ? Mark berhasil membuat mini album ketiga NCT 127 besar dengan kolaborasinya dengan Deepflow-nim dan Seo Chulgu-nim. Menurut kalian, mereka akan melirik idol jika bukan karena Mark ? Tidak. Penjualan album ketiga kita laku keras karena teman-teman rapper Mark juga membelinya secara digital. Pernahkah kita berpikir jika bukan karena Mark, kita takkan sebesar ini ? "

Doyoung mengelus bahu Jaehyun yang naik turun dengan cepat. Jaehyun sedang marah kini. Hansol memberi kode untuk member lain agar diam. Jaehyun mendengus frustasi. Kenapa baru sekarang mereka sadar ?

" Kita cari Mark. Kita harus minta maaf ", ujar Taeyong lemah.

Jaehyun tertawa dengan keras. Air matanya mengalir. Ya dia sangat terpukul kini.

" Mau mencari dimana ? Emailnya sudah tak aktif. Orang tuanya dan keluarga Lee sudah lama tak kontak dengan Mark. Mereka bukan keluarga kandungnya. Tak ada daftar penerbangan Mark ke negara manapun bahkan aku yakin dia tak ada di Korea Selatan dan Kanada lagi. Mark sudah pergi ", ujar Johnny.

" Tak bisakah kita bertanya pada sajangnim saja ? " tanya Kun lirih.

" Menurutmu dia akan menjawab ? Sajangnim harus ditekan baru menjawab ... "

" Hyungdeul, segera kemari ", teriak Jung Dohyun dari lantai bawah.

" Hapus air mata kalian. Masalah ini harus kita selesaikan sendiri. Jangan libatkan di luar NCT17 ", ujar Hansol mengingatkan.

Semuanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan turun ke lantai 1. Mereka terkejut melihat manager Kim datang mengunjungi mereka. Hansol mengingatkan Dohyun agar lebih sopan lagi pada yang lebih tua sebelum menyapa manager Kim.

" Manager-hyung, sudah lama anda tidak kemari. Apa kabar hyung sekarang ? Jaeyoung, Jihyuck, Hanyoung, tolong siapkan minuman dan cemilan ", ujar Hansol.

" Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bersyukur kalian menjadi sangat populer. Libur satu hari bahkan terasa mahal harganya kan ? Bahkan berkumpul seperti ini sangat sulit didapatkan bukan ? "

" Ne, hyung. Rasanya dulu masih bebas pergi ke supermarket tanpa perlu terlalu berhati-hati tapi sekarang berkat Sooman-seosaengnim dan Seonkyu-sajangnim, kami lebih baik lagi dibandingkan saat masa Youngmin-sajangnim ", ujar Taeyong dengan sopan.

" Benar. 40 member. Jumlah yang besar. Aku masih ingat saat kalian masih ber-15. Maaf aku membawa cerita lama. Soonkyu-sajangnim membuka skandal Mark ke media. Semua pemberitaan yang salah mengenai Mark sudah dibenarkan. Semua rumor dan skandal sudah dibuka dan trending topic kini yang sedang tren adalah MianheMark dan SorryMark. Coba kau setel channel berita KBS, ah aniyo, semua channel berita memberitakan itu. Mereka menginginkan Mark kembali ".

Taeyong segera menghidupkan televisi di dormnya dan langsung mencari channel berita siang. Doyoung langsung fokus pada ponselnya. Ia mencari sebuah tweet mengenai Mark dan membaca komentarnya. Ten tak mau ketinggalan membaca forum online yang membahas tentang Mark. Tak ada yang menyalahkan NCT tapi hampir semua menyalahkan Kim Youngmin dan staff yang bersaksi palsu. Mereka menuntut Kim Youngmin dan semua yang terlibat dihukum seberat-beratnya. Hansol menangis haru melihat semua orang meminta maaf pada Mark. Ya, Mark berhati terlalu tulus untuk menerima kebencian. Bahkan hatersnya banyak yang menjadi fansnya. Taeyong lemas dan terduduk melihat foto Mark. Senyuman ceria gadis Kanada itu tak lagi ada kini. Hanya ingatan-ingatan kecil yang menyayat hati. NCT Dream generasi pertama juga sangat ingat dengan bagaimana Mark mengatasi semua ketakutannya dan memimpin mereka seperti halnya seorang leader sejati. Menemani mereka meski di titik terendah. Penyesalan mereka satu. Membuat ingatan buruk pada Mark tentang mereka. Kini mereka tak lagi dapat melihat Mark.

Manager Kim juga sangat bersalah tak dapat membantu meski Mark banyak membantu meringankan tugasnya. Ia menghela napas. Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak. Ingatan itu.

" Hansol-ah, kau ingat kapan Mark menghilang dari dorm ? "

" Tanggal 9 Agustus 2017. Mark tidak terlihat lagi sejak tanggal itu. Bahkan Mark keluar dari SOPA pada tanggal 9 Agustus ", jawab Doyoung dengan pasti.

" Aku mendapat kabar saat istriku dirawat di Samsung Medical Center kalau ada seorang idol yang dirawat pada hari yang sama. Aku diberitahu seorang perawat dari ruang VVIP yang kenal dekat dengan istriku kalau di ruang yang selalu dipakai Kyuhyun Super Junior, siang tanggal 9 Agustus itu dipakai oleh seorang idol mirip Mark dan didampingi seorang mirip Kyuhyun. Ruangan itu tidak boleh dipakai orang lain selain Kyuhyun. Mungkin dengan ini membantu kalian ".

Taeyong membulatkan matanya dan segera mencari kunci mobilnya. Ia segera berlari keluar dorm. Suara deruman mobil terdengar dari luar. Hansol tersenyum maklum. Taeyong bahkan tak mampu melupakan Mark. Terbukti dari setiap malam lelaki kelahiran Seoul itu memandangi foto Mark meski berkali-kali ia mengucap kata benci atau mendengar lagu Mad City versi lama yang masih ia simpan dengan earphonenya, bahkan Taeyong tak pernah berkencan dengan gadis manapun sejak Mark pergi. Taeyong segera mencari Kyuhyun di ruang latihan Super Junior. Terlihat maknae dari Super Junior itu memfokuskan diri dengan koreografi yang baru dipelajarinya sambil sesekali merengek pada Eunhyuk. Tok tok tok. Semua yang ada di ruang latihan beralih memandang Taeyong yang berdiri di depan pintu. Leader NCT unit 127 itu terlihat sangat ragu untuk masuk sebelum akhirnya Leetuk menyuruhnya masuk.

" Tak biasanya kau kemari, Taeyongie. Ada apa ? " tanya Heechul yang memang akrab dengannya.

" Maaf hyung aku menganggu. Apa aku bisa berbicara di luar bersama Kyuhyun-nuna ? " ujar Taeyong dengan sopan.

" Ah, bawa saja evil maknae itu. Kalau bisa tak usah dikembalikan. Membuatku pusing saja ", kata Eunhyuk yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Siwon dan Ryeowook.

" Aniyo, hyung. Hanya sebentar kok. Permisi hyung ".

Semua tersenyum dengan sikap sopan Taeyong. Kyuhyun pergi dengan handuk yang terus mengusap ke rambutnya. Mereka berhenti di ruang pembuatan lagu yang biasa digunakan Taeyong. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak sejenak sebelum ia berhasil menguasainya. Foto Mark terletak di sebuah pigura sedang dengan pose dipeluk oleh Taeyong. Taeyong menyilahkannya meminum susu kotak yang Taeyong siapkan.

" Ada apa kau tiba-tiba ingin berbicara denganku ? " tanya Kyuhyun setelah meminum sedikit susu rasa stroberi yang ia cukup sukai.

Taeyong terlihat ragu meski akhirnya ia membuka suaranya.

" Lima tahun lalu, apa nuna pernah membantu idol bernama Mark Lee ? "

" Ehm, wae ? "

" Apa nuna mengenal Mark Lee ? Mark NCT ? "

" Ehm, wae ? "

" Nuna, tahu dimana Mark sekarang ? Tolong nuna, NCT benar-benar bersalah pada Mark. Maksudku member NCT generasi pertama ".

" Aku hanya mengantarnya ke bandara bersama nae imo yang merupakan eomma Mark, selebihnya aku tak tahu. Mungkin mereka ada di Kanada tapi mungkin juga tidak karena imo adalah celloist. Mereka bisa saja hidup berpindah dari satu negara ke negara lain tergantung pekerjaan imo ".

" Nuna, apa bisa memberiku kontak Mark atau keluarganya ? "

" Hm, Airy-imo, aku tak punya kontaknya. Mark dan oppanya, aku tak mengenal dekat ".

Taeyong menghela napasnya. Jalannya semakin sempit untuk menemui Mark. Kyuhyun diam saja sambil menghabiskan susu stroberinya. Begitu susunya habis, Kyuhyun berkata harus kembali berlatih. Taeyong hanya tersenyum lemah sambil mengantar Kyuhyun keluar ruangannya. Ia tak bisa menyingkirkan kenangan Mark di ruangan yang diberikan agensi untuknya. Hanya Mark dan kenangan mereka yang masih tersisa. Taeyong memutuskan pulang kembali ke dorm NCT. Ia hampir menangis jika tak ingat kesalahannya dulu. Brum, sekali lagi mobil Taeyong berderum sebelum meninggalkan SM. Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihat kepergiannya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Ne, aunty, he went home. He really got a stress. I can see it. He wanna meet Hyung-ah ".

" Impossible, Kyu. Minhyung said Taeyong hates her ", ujar seseorang di ujung telpon.

" Aunty, do you not trust me? Aunty, i am really honest one. You can take Changmin as your husband if i lie ".

" Kyu! Alright, i will speak about it to David. I can't promise to you but i think we can live there ".

" Call. I will wait it. Bye, aunty ".

Di dorm NCT, Minyong menyenggol tangan Taehyung yang fokus membuat makan malam untuk para member NCT. Sedari tadi Minyong sangat penasaran dengan fakta tentang Mark Lee yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya. Terlebih ia mendengar dari pembicaraan para hyungdeul dengan manager NCT yang lama tentang Mark yang sangat berbakat. Sekali lagi ia menyenggol tangan Taehyung.

" Sekali lagi kau menyenggol tanganku, pisau ini menancap di kepalamu ", ujarnya sadis.

Minyong berhenti dan mencibir perilaku Taehyung yang berbeda 4 tahun di atasnya. Gadis berusia 14 tahun itu benar-benar mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

" Kau poutkan bibirmu seribu kali juga tak ada cantik atau imut-imutnya ".

Minyong ingin sekali mengeplak kepala Taehyung jika boleh. Sayangnya ia tak ingin kualat karena hal itu.

" Taehyung ", panggil gadis kelahiran Vancouver itu.

" Oppa. Berapa kali harus kubilang, aku 4 tahun lebih tua darimu dan aku leadermu di Dream. Jadi hormati aku, maknae ", kata Taehyung sambil mengacungkan pisaunya.

" Baiklah, oppa. Kau tahu tentang Mark Lee-unnie ? "

Taehyung menghela napasnya.

" Dia rapper hebat yang mendapat pengakuan dari rapper profesional ", ujar Taehyung sambil menatap Minyong dengan pandangan sayang.

" Benarkah ? Kenapa aku tak tahu apapun tentangnya ? Apa karena dia keluar dari NCT ? "

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hapal betul dengan semua hal tentang NCT, terlebih Mark adalah alasannya untuk memberanikan diri untuk audisi.

" Masalahnya sangat pelik. Aku menjadi trainee sejak Mark-nuna ada di sini. Aku mulai trainee sejak 2016 dan debut di tahun 2018. Saat itu, masalah besar menimpa NCT. Mark-nuna difitnah mementingkan diri sendiri. Mark-nuna saat itu adalah member dengan banyak fans dan boleh dibilang hanya sedikit orang yang membencinya. Kau ingat album We Young – NCT Dream ? "

Minyong menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Taehyung terus berbicara.

" Mark-nuna menuliskan pesan sebelum comeback. Dia menulis i think that 'we' is a really big word. The 6 of us started as a 'we', but now you, who is holding this, can also naturally and brightly be called 'we' as well. "So WHAT, we HOT, we YOUNG ". Kau tahu kan kalau NCT Dream dimulai dengan 7 member dan akan selalu 7 member. Kesalahpahaman dimulai dari sana. Hyungdeul tidak percaya pada Mark-nuna dan 9 Agustus, semuanya terjadi. Mark-nuna menghilang dan dinyatakan keluar dari NCT ".

Minyong menyeritkan dahinya. Bukankah itu berlebihan. Kesalahpahaman itu harusnya bisa diluruskan. Taehyung tersenyum.

" Aku tahu apa yang di pikiranmu. Kau mungkin mengira masalah semudah itu namun nyatanya banyak yang tersakiti. Terutama Taeyong-hyung ".

" Taeyong-hyung ? Kenapa ? " tanya gadis tomboi itu.

" Taeyong-hyung adalah kekasih Mark-nuna meski tak ada pengucapan kata cinta sekalipun dari Taeyong-hyung. Kau tahu, saat kau pertama kali datang, Taeyong-hyung dan hyungdeul yang lain sangat kaget ".

" Karena aku mirip Mark-unnie ? "

" Ne, terlebih setelah kau debut, kau debut di banyak sub unit seperti Mark-nuna. Kau debut 3 kali dalam kurun waktu setahun dan itu mirip dengan Mark-nuna. Kau rapper hebat dan mengikuti high school rapper yang diikuti Mark-nuna dan berhasil keluar sebagai pemenang. Kau adalah alasanku bertahan di sini. Maukah kau terus seperti itu ? Maukah kau berjanji takkan pergi seperti Mark-nuna jika hal yang sama terjadi ? "

Ucapan Taehyung membuat Minyong tertegun. Tak biasanya kekasihnya itu mengatakan hal itu. Minyong menganggukkan kepalanya. Taehyung mengusak rambut Minyong sebelum mengangkat panci berisi samgyetang ke meja makan yang tak jauh dari dapur. Beberapa makanan yang sudah dimasak Taehyung langsung dibawa ke meja makan oleh Minyong. Tanpa mereka sadari, Jaemin mendengar percakapan dua rapper dari NCT Dream, NCT Black, NCT Hip Hop unit dan NCT U. Ia mengakui dalam hati. Semua ini takkan terjadi kalau ia tak cedera saat itu dan bisa pulih secepatnya.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan ? "

" Jeno-ah ".

Jeno menampilkan eyesmilenya yang terlihat berbeda hari ini.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan ? " ulang Jeno sekali lagi.

" Mark-unnie ".

Deg. Jantung Jeno terasa berhenti berdetak. Perasaan bersalah masih membekas pada dirinya karena Mark dan kini Jaemin juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya. Jeno menarik Jaemin menuju tempat para member NCT Dream generasi pertama berkumpul.

Jujur Jaemin terkejut ketika semua melihat penampilan NCT Dream sebelum Mark keluar. Semua kelucuan gadis Kanada itu sangat dirindukan. Tanpa sadar mereka kembali menangis. Hal itu yang tak dipahami para member baru NCT yang kebanyakan debut di tahun 2019 dan ditrainee di tempat yang berbeda bahkan di negara masing-masing. Makan siang kali itu tak seramai biasanya meski para member NCT generasi 2 benar-benar ramai. Tak ada celetukan khas Doyoung atau Taeyong bahkan Hansol hanya makan sesekali dan kemudian mengaduk makanannya. Ya, hal yang tak biasa karena para member NCT generasi 1 pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tentu saja banyak pertanyaan yang ingin mereka berikan. Hanyoung menyikut Minyong, maknae NCT Dream itu dengan sedikit keras. Jujur saja ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Tatapan sengit Minyong berikan cukup membuatnya ketakutan. Aura Taeyong menurun sempurna pada maknae NCT unit Hip Hop itu.

" Ada yang tahu hyungdeul dan nunadeul seperti itu ? "

Taehyung mengisyaratkan para member NCT generasi kedua untuk berkumpul di gazebo taman belakang. Ia adalah satu-satunya member yang tahu mengenai kejadian 5 tahun lalu. Minyong memilih duduk dengan kaki menjulur ke arah kolam sambil memandang ke arah percikan air karena gerakan kakinya. Para member yang lain fokus dengan Taehyung yang mulai menceritakan semuanya. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk mengontrol perasaannya. Jujur topik ini sama sekali tak ia sukai. Ia mencoba melihat ekspresi para member.

" Mark-nuna debut 3 kali dalam setahun di usia semua itu dan tanpa jeda istirahat ? " celetuk Hanyoung dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya selain Mark, hanya Minyong yang debut dengan cara sama, hanya saja gadis Kanada itu lebih banyak waktu istirahat dan sekolah. Pujian meluncur deras untuk Mark terlebih saat Taehyung menunjukkan video Mark yang berkontes di HSR. Terasa seperti de javu saat melihat Mark berdiri di panggung itu. Seakan melihat Minyong yang melakukan rap dengan perasaannya sebagai idol. Dengan seragam yang sama, warna rambut yang sama, wajah yang mirip dan cara rap yang sama, mungkin jika Mark masih ada saat ini, ia sudah seperti kakak dari Minyong. Pantas saja saat para member NCT generasi pertama melihat Minyong mereka seperti terkejut.

" Memangnya tak ada yang tahu mengenai kebenaran ini ? " tanya Dohyun penasaran.

" Tidak mudah mengatakan semuanya saat para membermu harus kau lindungi. Kalian tahu mungkin NCT bisa saja menjadi drama jika Mark-nuna memberi tahu semuanya ", kata Taehyung dengan tatapan menerawang.

" Kalau aku jadi Mark-nuna, aku akan bertahan ", celetuk Jihyuck.

" Kau akan bertahan jika kau harus kesakitan dan dimusuhi membermu sendiri ? Mark-nuna seharusnya bisa menceritakan semuanya ", ujar Jaeyoung.

" Kalian tak tahu berat bertahan terlebih jika kau mengalami panic disorder ", ucap Minyong yang membuat semuanya terdiam.

Minyong memang memiliki panic disorder seperti Mark. Ia sering mengalami panic attack. Ia bisa berada di rumah sakit jika kondisinya makin parah. Ya tak ada yang tahu rasanya mengalami panic attack terutama kau adalah orang yang memiliki panic disorder dan PTSD.

" Kalian tak tahu rasanya menghadapi teriakan penuh amarah. Kalian tak tahu bagaimana rasanya menghadapi pandangan penuh cemoohan. Kalian tak tahu rasanya menjadi diriku dan Mark-unnie. Kalian mungkin bisa mengatakan aku akan bertahan tapi bagaimana jika mental kalian jatuh ? Bagaimana kalian akan melindungi mereka tanpa ada yang tahu ? Akankah kalian akan melakukannya ? Sulit melakukannya ", ujar Minyong dengan tatapan sedih.

" Kalian tahu kenapa semuanya sulit ? Karena saat itu Youngmin-sajangnim menekan semua aktivitas NCT. Konsep yang tak biasa harus dipecahkan dan kesulitan lainnya ", kata Taehyung.

" Aku tak tahu rasanya jadi Mark-nuna. Jika aku di posisinya, mungkin aku akan melarikan diri dan takkan kembali lagi. Lebih parahnya mungkin aku sudah berada di rumah sakit jiwa ", celetuk Jihoon, member NCT Black.

" Yang harus kita lakukan saat ini adalah mendukung hyungdeul dan nunadeul hingga akhir karena kita keluarga ", kata Kei, member NCT Black asal Jepang.

Semuanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Cukup berat menghadapi situasi saat ini. Terlebih para member NCT generasi pertama cukup tertutup pada mereka mengenai masalah Mark. Hari demi hari berlalu. Kesedihan di raut wajah member NCT generasi 1 seakan menghilang meski terkadang Minyong dan Taehyung melihat mereka menangis di kamar mereka. Jadwal padat dan sebagainya membuat para member NCT generasi pertama seperti orang yang kesetanan saat bekerja. Mereka berlatih dan terus berlatih dengan baik. Mungkin cara itu yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk menghapus kesedihan mereka. Hansol yang hamil besar hanya terkadang termenung sendirian jika tak ada member yang menemaninya. Kadang air mata menetes tanpa sadar jika mereka sudah ditanya mengenai Mark. Kadang Minyong ingin mengumpat saat wartawan dengan tanpa sadar melukai membernya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sendiri disibukkan dengan comeback NCT Hip Hop unit dan debut NCT A.

Plung. Ini kertas kesekian yang Minyong buang karena kesalahan saat menulis lirik. Ia benar-benar buntu karena sama sekali tak ada ide yang lewat. Terkadang ia mengumpat pelan saat lagi-lagi salah. Taeyong yang memandang punggung Minyong yang terlihat serius seakan melihat dirinya dan Mark saat menulis lirik 5 tahun lalu. Gebrakan keras di meja seperti perilakunya dan gerutuan ringan seperti Mark seakan Minyong adalah anak dari mereka.

" Aku menyerah. Ini terlalu sulit. Diss battle membuat otakku meledak ", gerutu Minyong yang kini aktif mengikuti SMTM.

" Kesulitan menulis lirik ? " tanya Taeyong dengan nada seorang ayah.

" Oh, hyung. Ya, kau tahu betapa sulitnya menjadi peserta di SMTM. Mereka mengejekku karena aku idol. Memangnya aku tak boleh menjadi idol dan mengikuti SMTM ? Menyebalkan. Aku pastikan diss rapku adalah yang terbaik. Aku akan mengumpat sepuasku di sana ".

Taeyong terkekeh pelan. Minyong mirip dengan Mark tapi jika marah ia bisa mirip dengan dirinya.

" Hyung, sekali lagi kau tertawa, kau akan jadi korban diss rapku ".

" Baiklah. Aku mengalah. Begini saja, buat saja bentuk frustasimu pada mereka dan buat mereka terpukul dengan baik. Jangan mengumpat tapi tunjukkan kalau kau setara dengan mereka ".

" Hing ", celetuk Minyong frustasi.

Kebiasaan Minyong menyeletukkan kata hing yang tak berarti apa-apa justru membuat Taeyong tersenyum. Ia melihat Taehyung masuk dengan membawa beberapa makanan.

" Bisakah aku istirahat ? Kepalaku mau meledak ".

" Tidak, Minyong. Kau baru mulai 1 jam yang lalu dan sekarang mau istirahat. Kau ingin seperti Mark-nuna tapi tak punya kemauan seperti dia ", ujar Taehyung.

" Kau kejam, Lee ", kata Minyong sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Ia meniup kertas di meja dengan wajah sulkingnya. Taeyong tersenyum sebelum ia pamit. Banyak hal yang berbeda dari Mark dan Minyong. Ia memutuskan pergi ke atap dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Menjadi producer di debut NCT A bukan hal yang baru terlebih ia terlebih dahulu memproduseri NCT Black. Ia mengambil smartphone yang ada di sakunya dan membuka folder yang sengaja ia password agar tak ada member yang tahu. Ia mengelus foto Mark seperti yang ia biasa lakukan.

" Kau dimana ? Apa kau membenciku ? Pulanglah, aku merindukanmu ", ujar Taeyong pada angin yang berhembus.

Tes. Air matanya kembali jatuh meski kini ia biarkan. Perasaannya kacau tanpa bisa ditahan. Mungkinkah Mark akan kembali ?

Akankah semua dapat berubah atau hanya jadi penyesalan ?

Hai, Akira di sini. Akira kembali dengan chapter baru Time Machine... Oh ya banyak yang bingung ini GS atau bukan. Ya, ini GS untuk uke. Ok langsung aja review corner...

markiestgyeoul-nim : Wah makasih banyak sudah suka alur yang Akira buat. Oh ya ff ini GS, markiestgyeoul-nim. Alurnya kecepetan ya ? Mianhe... Akira akan perbaiki di chapter selanjutnya. Fighting..

fierylilacxx-nim : Makasih buat pujiannya... Akan Akira lanjutin.. Jangan bosen-bosen baca ff Akira ya meski kadang cerita membosankan...

Ok, Akira berterima kasih buat para readernim dan reviewer-nim yang sudah follow, favorite, membaca dan review... Dukungan kalian berarti banget buat Akira... Akira mohon dukungan kalian melalui kritik dan saran agar lebih baik lagi... Oh ya ff mungkin akan diupdate seminggu sekali jika responnya bagus... Akira tunggu respon kalian...

See you in next chapter

Mind to Review ?


	3. Chapter 3 - Another Regret

Chapter 3 – Another Regret

Praha, Wina

Pagi hari di tengah musim panas di Kota Praha tak membuat sebuah keluarga yang tinggal di Penthouse terkenal di kota itu bermalas-malasan. Malahan si sulung dari keluarga Cho itu sudah menyiapkan banyak untuk pekerjaannya dan untuk sang adik yang akan ia temani kemanapun ia pergi. Perempuan yang akan menginjak usia 50 tahun itu masih tetap segar di usia menjelang tuanya. Sesekali ia melihat kondisi kebun kecilnya yang berada di dekat jendela ruang keluarganya. Ia tersenyum sesekali saat menyiram bunganya. Bau ham yang digoreng anak sulungnya memang sangat menggugah selera ditambah bau kopi yang menguar harum. Tit. Alarm yang selalu David hidupkan untuk mengingatkannya membangunkan sang adik sudah berbunyi.

" Just go and wake up your little sister. Let me handle this ".

" Okay, mom ".

David melepaskan apronnya dan membiarkan mamanya mengurus semuanya sedang ia akan membangunkan adik kesayangannya.

Ia melihat seorang gadis yang tidur tepat di tengah kasur kamar bercat baby blue dengan banyak hiasan khas musik klasik itu. Gadis itu terlelap dengan sangat anggunnya.

" Baby, it's already morning. Wake up ", ujarnya pelan.

" Ehm, morning, David. I will get ready ".

" Okay, princess. I wait you in dining room ".

Gadis itu tersenyum dan merapikan tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan membiarkan udara pagi masuk meski tak sesegar saat ia di vila keluarga di dekat pegunungan Alpen. Mata hitamnya menerawang ke arah berkas sinar matahari yang mulai terlihat. Sebuah kenangan manis teringat di otaknya.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana, oppa ? Mungkin di sana sudah siang ya ? "

Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum ia membersihkan dirinya. Ia memilih membersihkan diri dengan berendam dan membilas tubuhnya dengan shower. Di closet roomnya, tangan kecilnya bergerak memilih gaun yang akan ia pakai. Pilihannya jatuh pada gaun berwarna baby blue dengan aksen bunga kecil di bagian bawah gaunnya.

Alunan musik ala boyband Kpop sangat akrab di telinganya sambil sesekali ia bernyanyi. 1st mini album NCT Dream yang ia sangat suka dengarkan di pagi hari meski ia berkutat dengan banyak partitur musik klasik setiap harinya. Rambut hitam segelap malamnya dan kulit pucat seperti salju miliknya akan membuat orang mengiranya putri salju yang keluar dari buku dongeng jika saja ia membawa ponselnya. Senyuman manis terbit lagi saat melihat pigura yang selalu ia pandangi setiap hari. Foto seorang gadis berambut pendek yang dipeluk oleh seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna merah muda seperti ceri. Ia memutuskan pergi ke ruang makan setelah ia melaksanakan doa paginya. Matanya menyusuri ruang makan yang terlihat lengang tanpa keberadaan momnya, Airy dan David.

" Mom, oppa, where are you ? " ujarnya dengan suara merdunya.

" Surprise. Happy Birthday, Mark ", ujar dua buah suara mengejutkan.

" Mom, David. Oh my God, this very marvelous. Thanks Mom, David ".

" Oh no matter, dear. Oh, make a wish first ".

Gadis yang ternyata Mark Lee yang kini berganti nama menjadi Marcia Cho itu menutup matanya dan berdoa dengan khusyuk sebelum meniup lilinnya. Sst. Lilin tertiup dengan sempurna. Mark tersenyum manis ketika mata hitamnya beradu dengan mata coklat karamel David dan Airy.

" May God give you many good time and happiness, dear. Mom always pray to the God to give you all of happiness in your life no matter what happen ".

" Mom ", ujar Mark sambil menghapus air matanya yang mulai turun.

" Ok, baby, i pray to the God to give you all of health and make you always smile no matter what happen. Oh, my little sister grows up so fast, you will marry your lover one day. I can imagine it ".

" David ".

Mereka berpelukan sebelum akhirnya Mark memotong kue tart mini yang menjadi kue ulang tahun ke-24nya kini. Tanpa terasa sudah 5 tahun ia pergi keliling dunia demi mimpinya dan stage-stage besarnya. Dielu-elukan banyak orang dan dicintai banyak musisi di bidangnya.

Matanya menatap bingung dua berkas berada di tangannya.

" Mom, what's this ? "

" Dear, i know you always wanna see him but you can tell us. So you got job as lecturer in Kyunghee University and SM Entertaiment for Classical Music Departement, how's this, dear ? "

Pandangan Mark terlihat ragu. Bagaimana pun semua kenangan buruk berada di sana. Rasa rindunya mulai memuncak hari ini. Lima tahun penuh ia menjalani stagenya dan pendidikan jarak jauhnya dari Juilliard, tak pernah sekalipun Mark berpikir akan kembali ke Korea. Ini bahkan terasa lebih sulit dibandingkan memilih akan menjadi pemain violin atau konduktor orkestra. Sang ibu sangat mungkin merindukan Korea bagaimanapun sang ayah dimakamkan di sana, di rumah penyimpanan abu di Seoul dan David sangat menyukai Red Velvet.

" I will try it once. But i can't make two of it. Let me do in SM Entertaiment maybe ? "

Meski ragu, Airy memeluk putrinya itu. Ia tersenyum ketika David juga melempar senyum padanya. Hari itu juga Mark menyiapkan keberangkatannya di sore hari.

Keraguan Mark makin terlihat dari getaran di tangannya. Take off dengan pesawat bukan hal yang mudah. Kepergiannya dari Praha mengundang banyak wartawan berkumpul di bandara. Kilatan flash kamera, pertanyaan yang bergemuruh dan dorongan tentu membuat Mark mengalami beberapa detik serangan paniknya. Getaran dengan tubuhnya masih tak reda meski David memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya. Sulit menghilangkan hal yang selama ini menakutkan bagi Mark meski terkadang ia harus menghadapinya sendiri. Gadis itu terlihat ragu untuk melangkah keluar dari pesawat pribadinya. Ia takut wartawan kembali datang ke bandara. Benar saja begitu keluar dari pintu VIP, Mark didatangi banyak wartawan. Beruntung getaran matanya dapat disamarkan dengan memakai kacamata hitam. Tangan David mungkin merasakan sakit karena kuku Mark menancap di tangannya yang menggenggam erat Mark tapi tak mengapa asal Mark merasanya nyaman. Beberapa mobil mengikuti mobil yang Mark naiki seperti aksi kejar-kejaran meski Airy mampu melajukan mobilnya dengan cukup cepat dan menghilang di jalan untuk kompleks perumahan mewah yang menjadi tipuan untuk para wartawan itu. Airy menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah meski hanya berkonsep minimalis dan berlantai dua. Airy membuka gerbang rumahnya bertepatan dengan keluarnya seseorang yang jelas Airy kenal sebagai manager Mark yang dulu saat berada di NCT.

Sekelompok orang dengan pakaian khas idol pergi di siang menyengat ini bukan tanpa sebab. Pekerjaanlah jawabannya. Mark tertidur di lengan David yang masih memeluknya dengan erat. Airy mengetuk kaca mobilnya dengan pelan ketika ia sudah berhasil memasukkan mobilnya.

" He's here ".

" Who ? "

" Lee Taeyong ".

" Really ? Oh mom, she really got panic attack again. Let me bring her to his bedroom and we talk about this matter ".

Airy menganggukkan kepalanya. Airy terkejut melihat keponakannya yang cukup bandel menduduki sofa ruang tengah dengan memegang gelas berisi cairan berwarna putih.

" You drunk ? "

" Aunty ! Oh, David, how are you ? Oh my God, what happen with Mark ? "

" I am always in good condition, hyung. Sorry, Mark have gotten panic attack. I have to bring her to her bedroom first ".

" No need sorry for it. Aunty, rest first then talk with me. You have a long day for me, right ? "

" Ne, Evil Kyuhyun ", ujar Airy dengan nada main-main.

Kyuhyun benar-benar menyita waktu Airy dan David sebelum ia pulang karena ada jadwal di malam hari. Mark sendiri baru terbangun ketika suara tawa Kyuhyun mencapai kamarnya dan menyapa mantan sunbae sekaligus sepupunya itu dengan sopan. Ketika matahari mulai tergelincir ke arah barat, Mark menyiapkan dirinya. Konser spesial Girls Generation adalah hal yang tak pernah ia lewatkan selain konser artis SM lainnya. Dengan gaun selutut dan riasan yang tak terlalu mencolok, hampir dibilang sangat tipis, rambut diurai dengan bagian depan dikepang, Mark hampir lupa jika dirinya dulu pernah menjadi seorang Mark Lee, rapper muda dari NCT. Ia ingat jika Taeyong mengatakan tipe idealnya adalah seorang gadis berambut pendek, akankah Taeyong mengubah tipe idealnya jika melihat Mark seperti ini ? Mark tersenyum miris saat mengikuti pikirannya ini. Sekilas ia melihat David terpana sebelum kembali menggodanya. Ketika melihat banyaknya wartawan yang meliput di lokasi konser, Mark langsung memegang tangan David yang terlihat sangat santai.

" Just rilex, Marcia. They don't know anything about you ", bisik David yang membuat Mark sedikit tenang.

Banyak mata yang melihatnya dengan kekaguman yang menurut Mark berlebihan. Bukankah ia bukan pemain utama di tempat ini ? Ia bukan heroinenya. Ia hanya penonton yang juga menikmati pertunjukan ini. Ketika melewati beberapa penonton di tempat VIP yang cukup tidak tersorot oleh lampu namun dapat melihat para member Girls Generation dengan jelas, Mark terdiam saat duduk di bangkunya. Beruntung tangan David yang melingkar di bahunya membuatnya lebih tenang. Beruntung selama konser tak ada yang mengenalinya meski ia bernyanyi lirih bahkan sesekali mengeluarkan rapnya. Ya memang suaranya jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan dulu saat ia masih menjadi rapper. Ia lebih mengasah vokalnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Meski bukan berarti ia siap untuk kembali ke dunia entertaiment. Ia lebih lancar tampil di panggung musik klasik dengan dibandingkan kembali ke gemerlap musik Kpop.

Sesekali ia tersenyum ketika Taeyeon tersenyum dengan riang. Berita keluarnya Tiffany dari Girls Generation memang ia lewatkan namun setidaknya ia bersyukur sunbaenya yang terlahir di benua yang sama dengan dirinya itu bertahan.

" Di tengah para penonton, kami menemukan tamu spesial yang selalu membuat kami ingin selalu bersama tak peduli sesulit apapun jalan yang kami hadapi. Mereka juga kehilangan satu bintang mereka sama seperti kami ", ujar Tiffany dengan eyesmilenya.

" Rasa bersalah kehilangan satu bintang meski ada puluhan bintang yang menggantikannya tetap takkan pernah hilang dari mereka. Peribahasa patah satu tumbuh seribu tak berlaku untuk mereka ", kata Taeyeon dengan penuh emosi.

" Mereka bersama dari awal, dari belum menjadi apa-apa. Keringat, darah, bahkan luka pun ibarat hal biasa jika bintang itu masih ada ", ujar Yuri.

" Rapper kedua SM Entertaiment dan idol rapper pertama dari SM yang mendapatkan pengakuan dari rapper profesional telah meninggalkan di sisi mereka dari peperangan panjang yang ia hadapi seorang diri. Babak belur tak apa, tubuh penuh luka tak masalah asal mereka tersenyum ", kata Sunny yang sudah menjadi orang nomor 1 di SM Entertaiment itu.

" Hati lembut dan jiwa penuh pemaaf. Mark Lee takkan pernah dilupakan dari sejarah panjang SM Entertaiment. Tamu spesial kita adalah ... ".

" NCT generasi pertama, silahkan naik ke atas panggung ", ucap seluruh member SNSD bersama.

Mark menutup mulutnya. Rasa tak percaya itu kembali menghantuinya. Ia tak pernah mendengar apapun tentang dirinya setelah ia pergi dari SM. Rasa haru mendengar ribuan orang mengeluh-eluhkan NCT benar-benar terbayar meski ia hanya membantu mereka naik hanya satu tangga saja. To The World, Yeogi NCT, masih sangat segar di telinga Mark. Tes. Air matanya jatuh. Tak banyak yang bisa di ingat dari NCT selain senyuman mereka. Wajah yang lebih dewasa dan lebih matang membuat Mark terharu. Seorang anak kecil yang Mark yakini anak dari pasangan Hansol dan Johnny terlihat di gendongan Hansol. Mic yang para member pegang membuat Mark tak mampu menahan tangisannya.

" Wah, sudah lama aku melihat kalian bersama seperti ini. Baiklah, apa yang kalian rasakan setelah 6 tahun bersama dan berada di puncak ", ujar Yoona.

" Sejujurnya tak ada yang menyangka kami berada di sini. Setahun dua tahun begitu berat. Berkat doa kalian semua kami berada di sini. Bisa melihat kalian dengan tatapan terima kasih ", kata Johnny dengan senyuman khasnya sambil terkadang mencolek pipi tembem sang anak.

" Wah, anak yang lucu. Benarkan SONE-ah ? " tanya Sooyoung sambil mencolek pipi anak Johnny dan Hansol itu.

Suara gemuruh mengatakan ya terdengar seperti kapal terbang yang lewat namun membuat Mark tak bisa menahan haru pada dirinya.

" Baiklah, karena ini spesial untuk kalian dan kami, apa lagu yang kalian inginkan ? Kami akan bernyanyi sepenuh hati bersama kalian dan SONE " tanya Seohyun dengan senyumannya.

" SNSD-sunbaenim memang sangat memperhatikan kami sampai saat ini. Kami sangat berterima kasih. Tanpa bimbingan dan saran dari SNSD-sunbaenim, kami takkan sebesar sekarang. Jika kami boleh meminta maka Time Machine pilihannya ", ujar Taeyong dengan senyuman sedih.

" Time Machine mengingatkan kami dengan Mark. Seandainya kami bisa menahannya dan berkata don't leave me, mungkin kami bisa bersama merasakan kebahagiaan ini bersama ", kata Doyoung yang langsung dipeluk oleh Jaehyun karena bahunya bergetar.

" Alright, DJ, put the music down ", teriak Tiffany.

Alunan musik yang menyapa telinga Mark mampu meruntuhkan air matanya berulang kali. David mengusap bahu Mark seakan menguatkannya. Suara Taeyeon membuka lagu dengan cara yang sangat manis meski sebenarnya itu bagian Jessica dulu. Ketika berada di lirik one mistake, just one regret, benar-benar membuat air mata Mark berlomba makin deras. Meski Mark mengulang lagu itu berulang kali tak sama rasanya seperti mendengarkannya kini. Taeyong dengan air matanya yang dapat membunuh Mark dalam satu tarikan napas membuat Mark ingin menghapus air mata itu sekali lagi meski caci akan ia dapatkan. Lagu itu terasa begitu singkat. Hanya 3 menit sekian detik tapi Mark merasa tatapan Taeyong mengatakan ia harus kembali.

" Andai ada time machine mungkin aku sudah kembali pada kalian. Aku akan mengungkapkan semuanya. Aku takkan egois memendamnya sendiri, maafkan aku ", ujar Mark.

Lagu berakhir dengan Sunny yang kembali menangis dan Yoona, Yuri, Hyoyeon, Tiffany, Taeyeon, Sooyoung, Seohyun yang kembali terisak.

Lagu itu adalah lagu terakhir mereka bersama Jessica. Ya hanya satu saja, jika ada time machine, semua penyesalan bisa dihapus. Semuanya bisa kembali diperbaiki.

" Taeyong-ssi, bisa kau katakan arti Mark untukmu ? " tanya Yuri sambil menghapus air matanya yang jatuh.

" Artinya tak terbatas. Seandainya aku punya seluruh waktu hidupku, mencari artinya takkan pernah ditemukan. Hanya satu bagiku, dia adalah bintang yang tak pernah menyerah bersinar sampai ia menyakiti dirinya hanya untuk menerangi satu orang yang bahkan tak pernah berterima kasih atas semua yang ia berikan ".

" Apa yang kau ingin katakan seandainya Mark-ssi mendengarmu ? " tanya Hyoyeon.

" Saranghae ".

Jawaban singkat Taeyong membuat Mark menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya tak percaya. Kata yang sering ia tunggu ia dengarkan hari ini.

Suasana mengharu biru itu selesai dengan lagu Into The New World sekali lagi. Banyak penonton yang terisak haru, selebihnya menangis meski masih meneriakkan fanchantnya. Mark salah satunya. Seorang berwajah datar melihat semuanya dari tempat teratas di tempat konser itu. Wajahnya sangat datar seperti tak bisa ditebak apa keinginannya.

" Ya, seandainya aku memberi time machine ini, apa kalian dapat jujur seperti saat ini ? Bisakah kalian dapat jujur tanpa beban. Manusia tak bisa mendapatkan time machine karena aku tak melihat ada yang berhati cukup bersih untuk mendapatkannya. Kini Mark Cho, kau akan mendapatkan sebuah kesempatan lagi. Akankah menggunakannya dengan baik atau berakhir dengan one mistake got one regret lagi ? "

Akankah semua berakhir dengan baik atau hanya akan menjadi penyesalan ?

Akira di sini... Ok, Akira berterima kasih buat para readernim dan reviewer-nim yang sudah follow, favorite, membaca dan review... Dukungan kalian berarti banget buat Akira... Akira mohon dukungan kalian melalui kritik dan saran agar lebih baik lagi... Oh ya ff mungkin akan diupdate seminggu sekali jika responnya bagus... Akira tunggu respon kalian...

See you in next chapter

Mind to Review ?


	4. Chapter 4 - Time Machine

Chapter 4 – Time Machine

" Taeyong, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri ", ujar Hansol sambil memenangkan Taeyong.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tak menyalahkan diriku jika 10 tahun aku mencarinya dan kini ia terbaring seperti ini. Dokter berkata ia takkan pergi jika aku tak mampu melepaskannya dan melihatnya. Aku takut nuna, aku takut. Begitu aku masuk ruangannya dan berbicara dengannya, ia akan pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal ", kata Taeyong sambil mengusap air matanya.

Semuanya tertunduk lemas. Sepuluh tahun. Ya sepuluh tahun mereka mencari Mark hingga mereka menemukan Mark dalam kondisi menyayat hati. Jantungnya tak lagi bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari seminggu untuk melihat Mark menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. David menepuk pundak Taeyong. Ia menyuruhnya masuk. Jujur ia tak kuat melihat Mark menderita. Miokardiatitis sudah menggerogoti jantung Mark sejak ia ditemukan pingsan pertama kali oleh Kyuhyun di ruangan CEO SM saat tahun 2017. Terlalu lama rasanya membiarkan Mark menderita. Berhari-hari pasokan oksigen dan infus tak lagi dapat diterima dengan baik ditambah fungsi paru Mark yang tidak sempurna lagi.

" Masuklah ", ujar David lemah.

Kriet. Pintu ruang rawat Mark terbuka. Taeyong menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Tidak, Mark terlalu banyak mendengar suara tangisan jadi tak ada lagi tangisan. Tubuh penuh selang yang terlihat semerawut. Mark berbeda dari yang terakhir ia lihat. Pipi tembem Mark tak ada, bahkan ini kelewat tirus. Taeyong memegang tangan Mark dengan sangat berhati-hati seakan ia memegangnya dengan cara biasa, Mark akan kesakitan. Suara deru napas Mark tak lagi dapat ia dengar. Ini bukan Marknya yang membuat stage keren dengannya. Ini bukan Marknya yang tertawa lepas. Ini hanya Marknya yang terbaring lemah. Tes. Taeyong kembali menangis.

" Hai Mark, apa kabarmu ? "

Hanya bunyi elektrokardiogram yang menyapanya.

" Kau marah padaku sampai kau tertidur seperti ini ? "

Tak ada jawaban sekali lagi. Tak ada yang menyangka Mark akan seperti ini. Ya dulu Mark terlalu kuat untuk dipatahkan dan kini ia terbaring dengan lemah di ranjangnya.

" Rambutmu panjang dan berwarna hitam, aku selalu bilang suka orang dengan rambut hitam kan ? Itu karena dirimu. Aku menyukai apapun yang ada di dirimu Mark. Jangan menjadi orang lain ".

Sekali lagi air mata itu menetes. Mark benar-benar membencinya hingga tak bangun. Pikiran itu yang membuat Taeyong semakin sedih.

" Kenapa surat terakhirmu justru berlumuran banyak darah ? Kau terluka ? Apa itu karena aku ? Mark, kau tahu, aku mencintaimu ? Kau tahu, saat aku marah padamu, aku jujur takut kau mencintai Jaehyun dan memilihnya. Ya memang benar masa depan Jaehyun lebih cerah dari milikku yang penuh skandal. Ketika melihat kau sangat mencintaiku, jujur aku sangat beruntung memilikimu meski kita sering adu pendapat. Aku sayang padamu, aku mencintaimu, bangunlah. Kau tak ingin melihat cincin yang akan kupakai untuk melamarmu ? "

Tit tit tit tit. Bunyi pendek yang selalu menandakan Mark masih hidup begitu memilukan. Sangat menyakitkan di telinga Taeyong.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis berpakaian serba putih melihat dari tempat antah berantah yang tak diketahui manusia. Gadis itu adalah arwah Mark. Gadis itu juga menangis.

" Apa neverland tidak cukup bagus sampai kau menangis, Mark ? " tanya seorang berpakaian berwarna serba hijau dengan tatapan sedihnya.

" Maafkan aku, Peterpan. Aku harusnya tahu, aku sudah mati. Aku harusnya menerimanya tapi hatiku terlalu merindukannya. Aku rindu pada Taeyong-oppa ".

Pemuda yang dipanggil Peterpan itu murung. Tidak, Wendy, Kyuhyun, dan Mark kini malah mencintai orang lain. Pemuda yang dipanggil Peterpan itu pernah melihat Mark dan memutuskan membawa Mark ke Neverland setelah melihat Mark di konser spesial Girls Generation beberapa tahun lalu. Dialah pria berwajah datar yang dulu membisikkan beberapa kata saat Mark ingin menggunakan time machine.

" Kau tak ingin bersamaku ? Di sini tidak ada kesedihan lagi ", ujar Peterpan.

" Aniyo. Aku ingin pulang, Peterpan. Tak peduli ada kesedihan atau apapun tapi setidaknya aku bisa melihatnya dan berada di dekatnya ".

" Egois ", ujar Peterpan sambil membanting bukunya.

" Peter ".

" Jangan panggil namaku. Satu-satunya jalanmu pulang adalah meninggalkan dunia dan kehilangan nyawamu ".

Mark menangis sambil mengelus wajah Taeyong yang berada di layar. Air matanya jatuh. Di rumah sakit tempat Mark dirawat, Airy mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa dengan khusyuk. Air matanya mengalir dengan sangat deras.

" Sekalipun kau berdoa, Dia takkan mendengarkanmu ", ujar seorang dengan jas berwarna hitam.

" Peter ".

Suara Airy sangat lirih namun sangat peka di telinga orang bernama Peter itu.

" Anakmu, Mark, dia mencintai Taeyong hingga melukai dirinya. Dia bodoh atau apa ? "

" Dia tidak bodoh, Peter. Aku dulu juga mencintai dirimu seperti halnya Mark pada Taeyong. Hanya saja aku menyerah. Kau melihat Wendy dan artinya aku harus pergi. Aku baru mengetahui rasanya dicintai karena Michael Cho. Seandainya ia masih hidup kini ".

Orang yang dipanggil Peter itu mendecih.

Cintanya hanya sepihak selama ini. Tak peduli ia jatuh cinta pada siapapun, cintanya takkan pernah terbalas. Kini takdir mempermainkannya dengan mencintai anak orang yang mencintainya, Airy atau ia kenal dengan nama Tinkerbell. Peterpen atau Kim Kibum tak percaya cinta. Entahlah. Airy menahan Kibum.

" Bolehkah aku bicara sebagai sahabatmu ? Maksudku mantan sahabatmu ? "

" Bicaralah ".

" Peter, dunia manusia begitu unik. Mereka mencintai tanpa peduli mereka terluka atau bahagia. Itulah cinta yang sangat tulus. Seorang yang mencintai orang lain hanya memikirkan memberikan semua yang ia bisa berikan tanpa memikirkan kalau ia akan terluka atau menderita. Aku belajar banyak hal dari mereka ".

" Lalu kau ingin aku menggunakan time machine dan mengubah semuanya ? "

" Entahlah. Tapi biarlah Tuhan yang menjalankan semuanya ".

Brak. Pintu di gereja kecil di rumah sakit itu didobrak dengan keras. Wajah Kyuhyun penuh air mata.

" Aunty, Mark, Mark hampir saja mati jika saja Taeyong tidak datang ".

Jantung Airy terasa berhenti berdetak. Airy segera mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun dengan cepat dan Kibum berada di belakangnya. Taeyong dengan wajah penuh air mata masih berada di kursi dengan kepala menundukkanya. Para member NCT generasi 1 memutuskan untuk menjaga Mark dengan cara menungguinya. Tak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi. Kelelahan ? Mark bahkan lebih lelah memastikan mereka baik-baik saja. Airy menahan tangisnya ketika dokter mengatakan kondisi Mark makin tak dapat dipastikan akan bangun dan alat penunjang tidak berfungsi banyak.

Airy menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Mark dan menunggui Mark di sana.

" Andai aku tahu caranya, aku akan membawamu keluar hidup-hidup dari Neverland. Mark bertahanlah. Mark, aku harus bagaimana ? Tubuhmu makin melemah. Penyakit itu membawa dampak besar padamu. Apa yang harus kulakukan ? "

Airy memegang tangan Mark yang mulai kehilangan kehangatannya. Sudah puluhan kali Mark keluar masuk ruang operasi. Sudah banyak air mata ingin menyerah yang Airy lihat dari Mark meski gadis Kanada itu akhirnya bangkit dan bangkit lagi. Seakan ada kata sekali dan sekali lagi. Mark terlalu gigih hingga ia tak sadar batasnya. Ia melewatinya hingga jatuh koma. Kyuhyun masuk dengan wajah sedihnya.

" Kau akan melepaskannya atau menahannya, Aunty ? "

Airy menggelengkan kepalanya. Ya ia tidak tahu harus menahan atau melepas Mark. Melepas Mark sama artinya Mark akan menghilang dari dunia ini selama-lamanya dan terkubur di tanah.

Mark takkan mengalami jantungnya yang berdenyut sakit atau apapun lagi. Tapi Airy ingat. Mark tidak butuh itu. Mark hanya butuh dia dan semuanya bertahan. Percaya padanya dan mendukungnya. Tak peduli sekuat apapun Mark, ia masihlah gadis dengan pikiran yang terus membutuhkan dukungan.

" Aku ingin menahan Mark. Aku tahu egois melihatnya terus sakit namun Mark akan marah jika aku meragukannya ".

" Ne, Mark akan marah karena ia tak ingin dikenal sebagai orang yang jenius tapi orang yang penuh kerja keras. Aunty, boleh aku bernyanyi untuk Mark ? "

" Tentu, Kyu ".

Kyuhyun mengambil napasnya. Meski tak yakin Mark akan mendengarnya, lagu ini yang selalu menjadi pilihan gadis itu saat trainee dulu.

 _Jeonhae jugo shipeo seuipeun shigani_

 _Da heuteojiri hueya deullijiman_

 _Nuneulngamgo nukkyeo bwa umjigineun maeum_

 _Neoreul hyanghan nae nunbicheul_

 _Teukbyeolhan gijeogeul gidariji ma_

 _Nunapeseon uriye geochin gireun_

 _Al su eomneun miraewa byeok bakkuji anha_

 _Pogihal su eopseo_

 _Byeonchi aneul sarangeuro jikyeojwo_

 _Sangcheo ibeun nae maeumkkaji_

 _Shiseon sogeseo mareun piryo eopseo_

 _Meomchwojyeo beorin i shigan_

 _Saranghae neol i neukkim idaero_

 _Geuryeo watdeon haemae ime kkeut_

 _I sesang sogeseo banbokdweneun_

 _Seulpeum ijen annyeong_

 _Sumaneun al su eomneun gil soge_

 _Hwimihan bicheul nan jiochaga_

 _Eonjekkajirado hamkke haneun geoya_

 _Dashi mannan uriye_

Tit tit tit. Mesin elektrokardiogram itu berbunyi kian panjang. Kyuhyun menahan air matanya. Ya, ia tahu perjuangan Mark hampir berakhir. Kyuhyun mengatupkan jarinya di dadanya bersama Airy, ia berdoa setulus hati saat ini berharap Tuhan memberikan sedikit belas kasih pada mereka dengan menyembuhkan Mark walau hanya sekali. Huk huk huk. Mark terbatuk kuat. Darah keluar dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun segera menekan tombol gawat darurat. Sirine berbunyi seakan tanda para dokter harus bergegas. Para member NCT generasi pertama menegang. Taeyong pun menegakkan badannya. Airy menangis dengan sangat keras tak peduli apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun menahan air matanya di pelukan Changmin. Doyoung menahan tangisnya. Di atas semua itu, Taeyonglah yang paling terluka. Dokter bername tag Kim Junho menggelengkan kepala.

" Dia hanya punya waktu sampai matahari terbenam. Dia sudah sadar dan ingin bertemu kalian ".

Semuanya terasa tertimpa langit. Hanya sampai matahari terbenam. Hanya beberapa jam lagi. Satu persatu orang masuk sesuai dengan kesepakatan. Jaemin menahan tangisnya ketika akan masuk meski akhirnya pecah saat ia keluar. Hanya beberapa puluh menit lagi sebelum matahari terbenam, Taeyong memasuki ruang rawat Mark.

" Kau datang, oppa ? " ujar Mark lirih.

Tarikan napasnya tak teratur lagi. Seakan ada beban berat yang menahan Mark untuk bernapas.

" Ne. Aku datang. Kau baik-baik saja ? "

Pertanyaan bodoh yang harusnya tak Taeyong tanyakan. Jelas-jelas Mark kesakitan. Senyuman tulus Mark tunjukkan meski gurat kesakitan ada di mata Mark.

" Ne, gwaechana. Kau lebih kurus, oppa ".

" Aniyo, ini hanya karena aku ikut wamil beberapa tahun lalu. Sekarang aku lebih gemuk dibanding dulu ". _Kau yang lebih kurus, Mark. Kau tetap memperhatikanku meski kau begini._

Mark tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Taeyong yang memegang tangannya. Suara tawa yang seperti tertahan keluar. Dulu Taeyong sangat senang dengan tawa Mark meski kini pun ia juga mencintai mataharinya ini tak peduli bagaimana kondisinya.

" Kata Doyoung-unnie, tanganmu seperti pinokio tapi sungguh tanganmu tak seperti itu. Sangat halus dan kuat. Oppa, bisakah kau menyanyikan Lullaby untukku ? "

" Kau mengantuk ? " tanya Taeyong sambil menahan air matanya.

" Eum ".

Taeyong tahu Mark bukan mengantuk, hanya saja memang hampir waktunya.

" Aku tak bisa menyanyi Lullaby. Mau kupanggilkan Doyoung ? "

" Aniyo, aku mau oppa. Nyanyikan apa saja kalau begitu. Ah tidak. Bagaimana jika Stay in My Life yang oppa buat untuk OST itu ".

" Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik ".

" Ne ".

 _Nuguboda meoreojyeo boyeodo_

 _Neon eonjekkajina maeume meomulleo_

 _Neol anajul geoya_

 _Cause you always stay in my life yeah_

 _Neoye gyeote isseulge_

 _Ni gyeoteman isseulge_

 _Hansang gyeote isseulge_

 _Neoye pyeoni dwajulge_

 _Yeah, eonjaengui jugasimeun eonjena neoya_

 _Neon geugeol bigwanharyeo hajiman_

 _Tteutdaero andwaeboyeo_

 _Hwinallineun geonji hwidellineun geonjido_

 _Neon eojjeol jul molla hae neol bwasseul ttae_

 _Simyeon gadeyjan nae gaseum sok_

 _You're my candle light yeah_

 _All about you, i wanna know you_

 _All about me, i let you know_

 _Neoye nune nunmuri goi ttae_

 _Neoye gyeote meomulgoman sipeo_

 _Neol hyanghan nae mam ijen arajwo_

 _Baby, please always stay in my life_

 _Neoye gyeote isseulge_

 _Ni gyeoteman isseulge_

 _Hansang gyeote isseulge_

 _Naega neul jikyeojulge_

 _Neoye nunmuri da heureugo namyeon_

 _Yeongiga doeeo heunnallil geoya_

 _Geurigo nan geu jari geu gose_

 _Neoye chotburi heundeulliji ankil_

 _Come a lil' closer my baby_

 _Rock a bye baby rock a bye baby_

Mark tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya. Taeyong terus menahan air matanya dengan terus bernyanyi. Tangan Mark yang dipegangnya mulai mendingin.

 _All about you, i wanna know you_

 _All about me, i let you know_

 _Neoye nune nunmuri goi ttae_

 _Neoye gyeote meomulgoman sipeo_

 _Neol hyanghan nae mam ijen arajwo_

 _Deo muneojigi jeone_

 _Himgyeoun neol bomyeon_

 _Nareul jikyeojudeon ni moseup tteo olla_

 _Sesang moduga tteonabeoryeodo_

 _Ni gyeote nan isseulge_

 _You always stay in my life_

 _Yeah geu maneun yeomdeureul_

 _Naege da teoreobeoryeo nae_

 _Looking at my eyes_

 _Nege gippeumi doeejulge_

 _Meolge neukkyejyeodo jogeupaehaji ankekkeum_

 _We're walking a long way_

 _We're walking a long way_

 _Meomulgoman sipeo_

 _Neol hyanghan_

 _Du anak jen jabajwo_

 _Baby, please always stay in my life_

Kyuhyun menepuk pundaknya. Ya, ini akhirnya suara mesin elektrokardiogram yang lengking panjang menandakan Mark sudah tiada. Taeyong berjalan dengan langkah yang hampir saja membuatnya ambruk jika saja Jaehyun tidak menahan lengannya bersama Johnny. Airy menutup matanya. Ia melihat dokter berkumpul di dalam sana bersama perawat. Entah apa yang mereka tunggu, hanya saja tak ada yang bisa dipastikan oleh mereka. Akhirnya kain putih menutupi Mark dan didorongnya ranjang Mark menuju satu tempat yang membuat siapapun berkata ini akhirnya. Taeyong kehilangan kesadarannya dan langsung mendapat reaksi dari para member NCT generasi pertama. Ya semuanya telah selesai. Andai. Ya andai saja semuanya tak terjadi. One mistake got one regret. No time machine can bring us back.

Epilog

" Papa ", teriak seorang anak kecil berpotongan rambut seperti mangkok dengan suara kerasnya.

Ia menubruk Taeyong yang baru saja turun dari panggung.

" Aigoo, Minhyung-ah ", ujar Taeyong sambil mengendong anak yang dipanggil Minhyung itu.

Minhyung tersenyum seperti cara Mark tersenyum dulu. Ia menceritakan kalau ia bermain dengan eommanya. Taeyong tersenyum dan mengesekkan hidungnya ke hidung kecil Minhyung.

" Eomma tadi bilang kalau papa keren sekali di panggung. Rapnya pak pak pak ", ujar Minhyung sambil menirukan perkataan eommanya.

Seulgi tersenyum ketika mendengar celotehan Minhyung yang penuh semangat. Taeyong tersenyum ketika memandang Seulgi.

" Terima kasih, Seulgi-nuna sudah membantuku ".

" Tak apa, lagi pula sangat sulit jika tidak menjaga Minhyung bergantian. Dia anak yang sangat aktif ".

" Mama ".

Teriakan Minhyung kembali membuat para staf SM Entertaiment menengok kembali ke arah Taeyong. Mereka tersenyum ketika Minhyung kembali menabrak tubuh wanita yang dipotong pendek. Ia memainkan rambut wanita menggendongnya itu.

" Minhyung ", panggil Taeyong.

" Ne ", jawab Minhyung dan wanita itu.

Suara tawa Ten dan Doyoung bergelegar. Jaehyun menahan tawanya dengan memegang perutnya. Hansol menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeplak kepala Johnny yang tertawa terlalu keras meski membawa Youngho, anak mereka.

" Ya, Taeyong, jika ingin memanggil mereka bedakan ", ujar Yuta sambil menahan tawanya.

" Ne ne. Maksudku, Mark ", kata Taeyong.

" Hm, papa pilih kasih. Mama saja yang dipanggil. Aku tidak. Aku ngambek ", ujar Minhyung sambil menggembungkan pipi tembemnya.

Mark tertawa dengan tawa yang sama seperti yang ada di ingatan Taeyong. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Minhyung yang menuruni warna rambutnya yang hitam.

" Aniyo, Minhyung-ah, papa menyayangimu. Ne, oppa ? "

" Ne. Oh ya kau tolong jaga Minhyung dulu. Aku akan tampil bersama Red Velvet-sunbaenim untuk menampilkan stage kami, baru langsung ke belakang stage untuk bersiap membawakan Mad City ".

" Ne ".

Taeyong tersenyum dan mengusap rambut putranya sebelum naik ke atas panggung. Mata Minhyung bersinar ketika melihat Taeyong melakukan gerakan dance dengan hebat meski ia sudah berkepala 3. Tak berlebihan jika Mark dapat jatuh cinta berulang kali pada pria yang mempunyai punggung haraboeji itu.

" Mama, papa keren ya ? "

" Ne, Minhyung-ah. Setelah ini kau akan lihat mama lebih keren karena mama rapper ".

" Tentu, oh ya ayo kita ke rumah Hongwon-ahjusshi. Aku minta diajari rap. Aku ingin rap yang pak pak pak pak ".

Mark tertawa sekali lagi. Stage Mad City memang membuat banyak NCTzen menantinya. Beat yang akrab di telinga Mark mulai terdengar.

" Jaehyoons ", ujar Mark sebelum Jaehyun memulai bagian intronya.

Mata Minhyung berbinar sambil menirukan rap yang dilakukan Mark meski mengundang tawa banyak orang. Napas Minhyung memang tak sekuat Mark atau Taeyong yang memang seorang rapper namun passionnya yang membuat ia terlihat seperti bintang. Mark langsung melanjutkan penampilannya dengan NCT17 dengan memberikan penampilan dance intro seperti saat mereka melakukan Rookies Show.

Sebenarnya tak hanya Minhyung di sana, ada Donghyun anak dari Jaehyun-Doyoung yang berada di gendongan Yuri, Youngho anak dari Johnny-Hansol, Ichiru anak dari Winwin-Yuta yang digendong Hyoyeon, dan Jackson anak dari Taeil-Ten yang digendong Taeyeon. SMTown ditutup dengan lagu Hope yang selalu dinyanyikan di endingnya. Minhyung tertidur di kursinya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mark tersenyum dan langsung menggendong Minhyung. Kaki Minhyung melingkar di perut Mark seperti anak koala dan dengkuran halus terdengar di telinga Mark. Taeyong mengelus rambut Mark sebelum meninggalkan backstage dengan membawa kedua keluarganya itu. Ia sangat puas dengan hasil stagenya. Entah takdir atau apa, rumah para member NCT yang sudah menikah berada di satu kompleks dengan dorm NCT. Taeyong memarkir mobilnya sebelum ia membukakan pintu untuk Mark dan membantu Mark membawa Minhyung yang tertidur pulas.

Usai mengucapkan selamat malam pada Minhyung di kamarnya, Mark dan Taeyong kembali ke kamarnya. Keduanya membersihkan dirinya sebelum tidur. Mark menemukan Taeyong membaca buku dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya dan segera merebahkan diri di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum sambil memandang Taeyong yang tetap membaca.

" Ada apa ? " tanya Taeyong sambil menutup buku.

Mark tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya.

" Waeyo ? "

" Aniyo. Hanya sejak kapan oppa senang membaca ? "

" Entah. Sudah larut malam. Tidurlah besok kita ada pemotretan dan pembahasan album baru untuk NCT unit 17 ".

" Benar. Kau mengingat banyak hal hyung. Ups maksudku oppa ".

Mark menyusupkan wajahnya ke dada Taeyong dan sedetik kemudian ia merasa tangan Taeyong merengkuh tubuhnya agar lebih dekat. Mark sangat menyukai ketika Taeyong memanjakannya. Taeyong bisa mendengar Mark sudah tertidur dari aliran napasnya yang sangat teratur. Ia sangat ingat saat ia hampir saja kehilangan Mark. Karena mimpi itu, semuanya bisa diatasi.

Flashback

Melihat tangisan para member NCT dan Airy ketika mendengar vonis dokter kalau Mark akan meninggal sebelum malam menjelang, Kibum menghilangkan dirinya dan berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan yang tak pernah ia pikir akan gunakan. Tangannya gemetar sebelum ia akhirnya menekan sebuah tombol.

" Kuharap pilihanku benar ".

Ingatan akan Neverland dan semua yang ia sayangi berkelebat di pikirannya. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya. Dimensi bergerak seperti hal yang memusingkan. Benar saja Kibum terlempar ke kamarnya di China. Napasnya tak teratur namun senyuman di wajahnya tetap terlihat.

" Aku berhasil ".

" Jifan Kim ", panggil seorang manager dari luar kamarnya.

" Chakkaman ".

Di dorm NCT, semua member tiba-tiba terbangun dengan ingatan yang membuat mereka menangis bahkan Ten datang setelah melajukan motornya di pagi buta karena mimpinya. Mereka menunggu kedatangan Hansol, Johnny, Kun dan Jaemin dengan cemas. Doyoung sendiri terlihat sembab matanya sedangkan Jaehyun di sampingnya mengelus lengannya untuk menenangkannya. Johnny dan lainnya masuk dengan langkah tergesa.

" Dimana Mark ? " tanya Hansol.

" Masih di kamarnya ", jawab Yuta.

" John, ambil kunci cadangan di dekat lemari dapur. Yuta, Winwin, Kun tolong panggilkan dokter Ishida dan jemput beliau kemari. Jaehyun dan Doyoung, buatkan bubur gandum dan minuman jeruk madu hangat untuk Mark. Ia belum sempat makan malam. Sisanya ikut aku ke lantai atas ", ujar Hansol.

Semuanya mengangguk dan mengikuti instruksi Hansol. Memang kepemimpinan Hansol bukan isapan jempol belaka. Sekali perempuan kelahiran Busan itu mengucapkan sebuah kata, semuanya langsung melaksanakan atau menghentikan perbuatannya.

Taeil menarik tangan Hansol.

" Apa kau tahu kalau Mark berperang seorang diri melawan sajangnim ? "

" Tentu, Taeil-ah. Aku juga salah satu yang berperang dengan sajangnim. Apa kalian mau ikut perang kami untuk melindungi NCT ? "

" Ne, nuna/unnie ".

" Terima kasih. Sebelumnya bangunkan Mark dulu dan suruh ia beristirahat ".

Semuanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Johnny datang dengan membawa kunci cadangan dan membukakan pintu untuk Hansol. Semua menahan diri untuk tidak masuk sekaligus ke kamar Mark dan Jaemin.

" Mark ? " panggil Hansol dengan lembut.

" Unnie ".

Mark menangis tanpa bisa tertidur semalaman. Keningnya cukup hangat dan suaranya sangat serak. Tubuhnya masih berbalut pakaian yang ia gunakan untuk latihan.

" Mandilah air hangat dan kembali keluarlah ke sofa ruang tengah lantai ini ".

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hansol menyuruh semuanya untuk menggelar karpet dan duduk di atas karpet. Sofa bed sudah ditata untuk Mark tidur. Mark terkejut dan berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk ketika melihat para membernya menunggu di ruang tengah. Hansol menyuruhnya tidur sebentar dan membangunkannya untuk makan sambil disuapi olehnya. Suasana sangat sepi sampai akhirnya dokter Ishida yang biasanya memeriksa Mark datang. Ia memeriksa Mark dengan seksama.

" Kau demam, flu, telat makan dan radang tenggorokan. Tebus obat ini dan segera berikan pada Mark. Kau istirahatlah, jangan terlalu stress ", ujar dokter Ishida dengan lembut.

" Ye, uisanim ".

Ten segera mengambil resep obat yang diminta dan segera melajukan motornya bersamaan dengan Kun yang mengantar dokter Ishida kembali ke rumahnya. Mark menunggu dengan cemas. Begitu Ten dan Kun datang, Hansol langsung memberikan obatnya dan menyuruh Mark untuk meminumnya sebelum berbicara dengan jujur pada semua member.

Mark menundukkan kepalanya.

" Aku mohon maaf tidak jujur sebelumnya. Maaf aku mengalami panic disorder sejak lama dan aku juga berperang dengan sajangnim. Aku khawatir sajangnim melakukan hal yang buruk pada kalian. Aku selalu memastikan kalian baik-baik saja dengan debut di banyak unit bukan karena aku selalu ingin debut. Maafkan aku ", ujar Mark pelan.

Bruk. Jaemin, Jisung, Renjun, Chenle dan Jisung memeluk Mark dengan erat. Mereka menangis.

" Maafkan kami, Mark ", ujar para member dengan serentak.

Mark terharu dan menangis. Taeyong menyuruh kelima member itu melepaskan Mark dan menyuruhnya kembali ke kamar. Dengan bantuannya, Mark kembali ke kamar dan membantu Mark berbaring.

" Aku keluar dulu ", ujar Taeyong.

Mark memegang tangan Taeyong dan tetap diam sampai Taeyong bertanya.

" Kau membutuhkan sesuatu ? " tanya Taeyong lembut.

" Temani aku sampai aku tertidur, oppa. Aku mohon sekali ini saja ".

" Eum ".

Taeyong berbaring di dekat Mark dan mengelus rambut Mark dengan lembut.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai belum tidur ? "

" Aku hanya senang kalau kalian tidak salah paham padaku. Aku bodoh menyembunyikan semuanya. Aku harusnya jujur pada kalian kalau aku ingin menjaga kalian ".

" Suaramu serak. Jangan terlalu banyak bicara dulu. Istirahatlah. Kita mumpung tak ada jadwal ".

" Ne, oppa ".

" Mark ? Kau sudah tidur ? "

" Aniyo, oppa. Kenapa ? "

" Hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu ".

Dak. Mark bangun tiba-tiba. Kepalanya membentur kayu ranjang. Mark mengadu kecil sebelum Taeyong mengelus kepala Mark.

" Kau tak apa ? " tanya Taeyong panik.

Mark terdiam dan tak menjawab. Matanya bertatapan langsung dengan Taeyong. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Taeyong mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Mark. Jarak keduanya menipis. Mata Mark terbelalak sebelum langsung terpejam dengan erat.

" Oppa, Taeyong-oppa berbuat mesum pada Mark-unnie ", adu Jaemin dengan keras.

Taeyong langsung menoleh kesal dan memberikan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat Jaemin tertawa kering sebelum akhirnya ia pergi ke kamar Jeno. Mark tertawa kecil dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Jaemin memang suka menggoda Taeyong. Ia ingat betul jika Jaemin bilang kalau ia bisa lebih ganteng dari Taeyong seandainya ia adalah lelaki.

" Kenapa tertawa ? " tanya Taeyong dengan wajah sulkingnya.

Cup. Kecupan ringan Mark berikan di pipi Taeyong sebelum ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada selimut tebalnya. Taeyong tertegun sejenak sebelum tersenyum.

" Oh baiklah. Tidurlah ".

Taeyong melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Mark dan membawa buntalan Mark yang ditutupi selimut ke tubuhnya.

" Saranghae, oppa ".

" Nado saranghae, Minhyung ".

Semua member yang melihat moment keduanya hanya mampu tersenyum. Hansol menyuruh seluruh member untuk kembali beraktivitas. Mereka merengek pada Hansol untuk libur hari ini meski akhirnya gadis kelahiran 1994 itu luluh oleh aegyo Johnny yang sama sekali tidak imut. Ya, NCT baru aktif dua hari kemudian setelah Hansol kembali ke rumahnya. NCT kini benar-benar over protective pada Mark bahkan ada hal sedikit saja yang salah mereka langsung bereaksi membenarkannya. Setidaknya mereka tak ingin mengalami kehilangan Mark walau hanya di mimpi untuk kedua kalinya. Kejadian di bandara LA yang Mark mengalami panic attack langsung direspon dengan memberikan Mark pagar manusia dengan Doyoung yang memeluk Mark sambil berjalan. Tak peduli tubuh mereka luka asal Mark tak apa karena Mark akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk mereka.

Flashback off

Taeyong mencium puncak kepala Mark sebelum ia memejamkan matanya. Ia selalu bersyukur Mark terus sehat dan berada di sampingnya meski ada hal berat yang muncul. Mimpi itu mengingatkannya untuk selalu menjaga Mark karena tak ada waktu yang bisa kembali.

" Biar ini jadi rahasiaku dan para member. Kau hanya perlu tahu kalau kami sangat menyayangimu dan ingin selalu melindungimu. Maafkan kami jika dulu kami bersalah. Kami janji takkan ada yang bisa menyakitimu karena kami NCT adalah keluargamu ".

Taeyong mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum memejamkan matanya. Dengkuran halus Mark menjadi lullaby terindah untuknya. Ia hanya berharap bisa mendapatkan akhir yang indah dalam hidupnya dengan selalu percaya satu sama lain. Karena kesalahan tak bisa diperbaiki setelah timbul penyesalan. Karena di dunia ini tak ada mesin waktu yang mengembalikan semuanya.

End

Hai Akira di sini...

Review corner :

.75470-nim : Hai, .75470-nim. Pasti dilanjut hanya aja aku mutusin diselesaiin dalam 4 chapter aja... Ah soal nama Taeyong itu nggak salah tulis... Airy sengaja nyebutin nama itu saat Mark masih tidur. Wah kayaknya .75470-nim salah sangka... yang berwajah datar itu bukan Mark tapi tokoh yang dijelaskan di chapter ini... makasih buat reviewnya...

minminxiu-nim : Hai minminxiu-nim. Wah, justru Akira harus banyak belajar lagi. Banyak hal yang masih perlu diperbaiki... Kalau tentang penggambaran NCT, aku hanya belajar dari gimana interaksi mereka dan ekspresi NCT waktu bersama... Wah nggak nyangka sama respon yang satu ini. Happy reading dan makasih reviewnya...

Akira berterima kasih untuk para reviewer dan reader-nim yang sudah mendukung Akira kini. Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah favorite dan follow Time Machine...

Special thanks for **markiestgyeoul** **-nim, fierylilacxx-nim, ..75470-nim, minminxiu-nim...  
**

Akhir kata, sampai bertemu di karya selanjutnya...


End file.
